


【OOC】2018练笔片段

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 各种乱七八糟的文段。很多都是大半夜写来让自己开心的。有各种我很喜欢但是崩人物而且绝对不能在正剧里出现的狗血老梗都写出来放在这里啦，偷偷的让自己爽一把就跑哈哈哈哈。





	1. 失忆梗

2018/08/20

秋天的时候，镇上来了个人物。

不知道姓什么。挺年轻的，剑眉星目俊得赛神仙，就是眼圈沉了些。一身锦袍，腰里荷包鼓鼓囊囊，还带着几个随从，通身气派却不是个纨绔。收他茶水钱的时候，看他拿着剪子剪元宝，手稳，眼准，剪下来的角儿银规规矩矩，重量从不错。挺仔细一人。

却又不太过分讲究。

才宿在这的时候，那俩随从还偶尔露个面。过几天，全不见了。这个人呢，也不要什么上房，就点一间窗户临街的屋子。不在屋里的时候，就坐在临街的茶棚里，也不吃什么，一碟香豆一壶茶，眼睛盯着对街左侧的小私塾，一坐就是一天。等到散了学，先生娃娃都走了，他才松口气似的，点一桌好菜，一个人慢慢吃。

他住了又小半月，消息传遍了镇子。每到饭点，开始渐渐有大姑娘跑过来打酒，再买个甜糕，偷眼看他一眼，叫那俊模样弄得羞红了脸，抬脚就跑，第二天还来。他知道的，可除了偶尔礼貌的招呼，也就没什么了。

店里都是熟客，小二机灵着，账房也靠谱。老板娘靠在柜台子后头，觉得闲适。又看一眼那年轻人，见他坐在那，就把老两样送去。后生看过来，朝她笑。她瞧着奇怪，怎么歇了这些天，那眼圈还不散呢。“

老板娘得空吗？”他问，声音有点哑。

她替他添口茶，也给自己拿个杯子。“挺闲的，陪你说说话？”她坐下来。后生不常说话的，除了客客气气的答应，一整天都安静。老板娘觉得好奇，坐下来。他也没拦着，反而向她抱拳。

老板娘眼睛尖，晓得那不是公子哥儿的路数。

也就不能问来意了。

还不等她心里突突跳，后生开口道：“我出来游玩，途径绝情谷，见这镇子挺热闹，就在这休整。”他喝口茶，补上老板娘关心的。“我不是来寻仇的。”

说不是寻仇，她信。可游玩...她却是不肯认的。

她点点头，舒口气。“找我打听事儿？”开门见山的，不和他绕弯子。老板娘并不一直住在这闭塞地方。她原本在函谷关附近开店，见过的人多，晓得的也不少。后生住这镇上，不是看上了什么，就是在打探什么。

“嗳，是。向您问个人。”他转过去，看向外头。又是上学的时候。今天是那个教数术的先生出来领着十几个娃娃进去。

“老板娘可认得那位先生？”后生回身，手捂在杯子上。

老板娘点点头。“挺规矩个人，就是来路不明了些。其实倒也无碍，待娃娃都挺好。常听来我这吃饭的爹娘夸他。”学生都到齐了，先生的粗布袍角拂过门槛。不着急合上院门，先呵了呵手，像是觉得有些冻。

可天却并不怎么凉。

老板娘其实和他挺熟的。那是个病秧子，赚的一点银子全拿去抓药了。她弟弟是药店里坐堂郎中，替他诊过脉的，却搞不清楚究竟什么毛病。回来与她说过，从此她就留了个心眼。又觉得他一个人挺可怜，逢年过节会叫他来家里，一同吃个饭。

她心里想着，那先生到这一年多了。去年夏天尾巴的时候他一身狼狈的出现在镇门口，脑子又不灵光，姓甚名谁家住何方一概不知，就叨念着他儿子，却又讲不清他儿子叫什么，只记得一个乳名。这个镇子闭塞，也没个江湖组织在此驻扎主持大局，教四书的那位老先生就担起那个职。老爷子读圣人书的，心善，将人带到她店里。收拾干净了，换件衣裳，倒也斯斯文文的。可能是哪家糟了难逃出来，这才傻了。

后来才晓得他不傻。忘了不少事，剩下一点儿，也够了。人挺清醒，有点儿小心翼翼，不愿意欠她情，可惜身上除了一块黑沉沉的牌子别的什么都没有，就把牌子给了她。一块铁，冰凉凉的，不值几个钱，她也不在意，就收下了。晚上拿来看，发现打磨的镜面儿一般亮，顶上雕了只虎，底下还有穗儿，虽然不知道到底是个什么东西，却怪好看的。没当了，收起来，当个巧玩意。

老爷子陪他聊了会儿，发现他识字，又数术好，就干脆叫他教起书来，住在私塾，有个容身之所也好。不料，他还挺招娃娃喜欢。原本没人喜欢的数术，现在也愿意听了。后来他也攒了些银子，就在镇北租了间小屋子。

“牌子？什么牌子？”后生皱起眉头，悄声问她。“我拿来给你看看。”她去取了，递给那年轻人。他碰了一下，又赶紧缩回手。“我知道了。你说他常常煎药吃？知道吃些什么吗？”她摇摇头。

不知道，也没想过去记。只是有时候早下课了，听来讨甜水吃的娃娃说过几句。先生会弹琵琶，偶尔午间休息了，会给他们弹一曲，权当嘉奖。有一天吧，弹到一半，忽然断了弦，脸色也变了，满额的汗，又怕吓坏孩子，寻了老爷子来，自己躲屋里去。得过了有一个时辰，娃娃的玩耍时间到，见到他出来。讨甜水的毛孩儿嘴里装满了，含糊不清地说，先生看着像个鬼一样，老先生又嫌他们吵，这才早放了学。这种事，发生过许多次。却没有固定时间，也不是被什么特定的事激发的。

她弟弟问过，那人自己也说不清是个什么感觉。又冷，又热，骨缝里像针扎，又感觉身子空，杂糅在一块儿，不晓得到底是什么。弟弟也没见过这怪毛病，只能开几服镇痛的方子，又知道他畏寒，再添几味药。后来悄悄和她说，瞧着不是病，倒像是有瘾。

那人就这么过着，似乎还真不是病，状况不见恶化，也不见好转。该教的书继续教，该弹的曲继续弹。他好像也不觉得苦，每回见到老板娘，都和气的，去年的对联也是他写的。

那一手汉隶，比老爷子写的都好。

她不是没有想过他是谁，但终究不过想想而已。可现在这个年轻人来了...只希望他别给镇上带来什么灾事。

毕竟...约莫两年以前，这儿就不太安生。

随心教一路从函谷关打到伊阙关，剑盟也不甘示弱，召集了座下所有能动的人马，在这绝情谷来了一场灭魔之役。虽然魔没灭成，但那魔头的死也叫两方消停了这些年。虽然镇子没被波及，但外头一直在死人的日子也不好过的。

又过了几日，后生盯那私塾盯得愈发紧。老板娘也摸出点门道。每回他得看着那先生走出目力所及范围，才放了心，点菜吃饭。老板娘每每得了空，就坐到他那儿去，有一搭没一搭的聊，听了些事儿，也想起不少关于那先生的事。

原来后生姓墨，名字却不肯说。有一回傍晚时分老板娘听得一声哨，伴着一声禽鸟的尖啸，心下了然。

这武林中，用黑鹰传书的地方...也就一个。不知道后生在那儿供的是个什么职。

年轻人问过她，那教书先生脾性如何。她本想说和善的，可细细想来，又不对。平日里是斯斯文文的，也不凶孩子。可她记得...有时候他莫名其妙的，会说些...不该说的话。

有一回她去给老爷子送个食盒，见到院里两个毛孩儿在打架摔跤。老先生劝，说着什么“君子动口不动手”，数术先生接嘴，“动嘴咬。”孩子在地上滚，老先生急，又说：“要以德报怨，莫要伤人。”他又接：“何以报德？有仇报仇，有冤报冤才是。”老先生把俩人扯开，叫他们排排坐好。“冤冤相报何时了？”他正色问。上午才学过，不叫孩子忘了。数术先生将老爷子挤开，弯腰盯着那俩孩子。

“斩草除根就了了。”

老板娘听着心里发慌。可数术先生不以为意，一甩袖子，抬腿就走。一句“别骂我，我就是这么教儿子的” 远远飘来。留下老爷子气得发抖。又困惑，一边吃饭，一边和她抱怨。说这人平时挺正经，这是中了什么邪。而且他哪有儿子啊？有的话，怎么不来找他？

她把这事给后生说过，他笑得眉眼弯弯，嘴也抿起来。

“还有别些...怪事吗？”

说有，还真有。秋分那天，店里早早打了烊，摆起一桌子菜。酒过三巡，家里爷们论起外头的事来。绝情谷离剑盟驻地朗涯山不远，蒙其照拂，也算有点感情。席间有谁赞了盟主一句，一直不言不语的先生忽然变了脸色，眉宇间阴森森一片，咬牙骂一句“白游老匹夫”，掩不住的傲慢。骂完了，神色又一变，讶异地揉揉太阳穴，嘴里嘟囔：“我说什么呢...”到是他自己也不明白了。爷们知道他脑子不好，也不怪他，只当他喝多了酒，揭过去。

下午了，太阳下去。后生站起身来，吓了老板娘一跳。这不是还没放课么？他去哪？

他去私塾了。

老板娘忙跟上，凑个热闹。

门开，是老爷子。那后生与他说几句话，进得院子去，也叫她进去坐坐。在井边坐等了一盏茶，下课了。娃娃们涌到院子里。铁匠家的月月扯着算数先生往树下走，要问问题。

上午老爷子似乎是教了正邪不两立，她顾着画画儿了，没听见。这会儿不好意思问老先生，就问他了。

“怎么样的人算恶人呀？”小姑娘和她娘一样，大嗓门。不扭捏，挺可爱。

先生哼一声，眯起眼睛。“欺负和你比较亲的人的人就是恶人咯。”

后生认真坐正了身子，想盯着先生看，又垂了眼帘遮掩着。老板娘看在眼里，忍了大半月的猜疑终于浮上心头。这两人什么关系？

“这不太对吧？”月月歪着头。她爹是个老实人，常与她说做人要公平。虽然她还不太懂，但听在耳朵里。

“有什么不对？”先生笑。“哝，如果有天你和阿亚走在外头，有个小乞丐跑来抢了阿亚的炒栗子。他是不是恶人？”

“是哦...”月月捏捏裙角。

“就算我告诉你他是因为三天没吃饭饿得半死才抢东西的，你又会在乎吗？”

“不会吧...?”

后生听着，笑开来。老先生却听不下去，皱起眉头，走过去刚要呵斥，数术先生仰起头，嗤笑一声。

“这世道不过如此。与你对立的就是恶，不必问原由。你好就行，别人怎样，与你有何关系？”到是偏激。

又突然缓和态度。“当然，有些事，无论原由，怎样都是错的。”他看向月月，拍拍她肩膀。“比如抢别人的吃的。”

阿亚颠儿颠的跑来找月月。他是屠户家儿子，长得圆溜溜。

“做坏事的人是不是都要杀掉啊？”他也问。

老爷子见他管不了，叹口气，坐到井边来。

先生撩起袍角，盘起腿。后生似乎有些不自在，身子挪开了几回，鼻梁也皱起来，手攥着，紧张得很。

“是啊。”先生答得爽快。“我就是被人打死的啊。”

后生慌了，坐立不安。老爷子听不下去，起身走了。老板娘到是平静，胡言乱语她没少听，而怪力乱神...她还在母家的时候...见得也不少。

“都是听带我回来的鬼差讲的。”他摆摆手，闭上眼睛。孩子们全跑过来，以为他要说故事呢。“我当年被人杀了，连个全尸都没有的。”他饶有兴致的看着自己的手，手心手背翻，嘟囔一句：“这肉身重做的可真好。”

“然后呢，过了鬼门关，排队等汤喝的时候叫崔判和阎罗瞧见了。可能是我罪大恶极，他俩就打赌，如果有不是亲人的人为我哭坟，就放我还阳。”孩子间一片抽气声。老板娘转头，看见那后生眼底充血，牙咬紧了。

“然后嘛，还真有个傻子哭来着。我给喂了半碗汤，又放回来了。我醒过来，什么都不记得，到处乱走，走到这。然后的事你们都知道啦。”话是对孩子们说的。先生从开始就没有往井边看。

娃娃都笑了，老板娘却没有。她心头忽然涌起不祥的阴云。

先生突然出现在村口之前一段时间...附近确实死了个人。说是死无全尸都轻了，是灰飞烟灭。江湖小报写的绘声绘色，什么残魂像黑烟一样飘飘忽忽，被扯着堕进地狱，一套一套的。这还不算完。她有个在黑虎崖的表兄有一年回家，悄悄和她说过，有关镜符的事。是无字的黑令牌，共三块，磨光了，听说聚在一块儿互相映照，能显出虎斗麒麟在云端的图案来。表哥说，三块齐聚的时候，就是魔头开杀戒的时候，再没有安宁日子过。好像...她藏起来的，那先生给她抵债的牌子，乌沉沉，却光可鉴人...

阿亚站起来，伸伸腰。月月扯他衣服，叫他坐下，又朝小木梅挤挤眼睛。小木梅数术最好，提要求一般先生都不会拒绝的。老板娘这边正和后生一块儿心里越揪越紧，孩子堆里却已经闹腾开来。有要再听故事的，又要听曲的。

似乎是曲乐派赢了，葛少爷跑去课堂里拿了抱了琵琶来。琴和他一般高，滑稽的很。

“听什么呢？”先生问。

一片叽叽喳喳的回应。月月声音大，喊着“霸王卸甲！霸王卸甲！”

第一个音出来的时候，后生猛然站起来。“别弹！”

是吼出来的。

乐声停，后生擦擦眼睛，轻咳一声。也不管是否唐突，犹自说下去。“这首曲子不好...”

确实不好。如果她没猜错，那岂止是不好，是揭人伤疤又撒盐般的恶劣。

可当事人不记得了。

后生走过去，娃娃都让开。他径直到先生跟前，扶他起来。“

还认得我吗？”他问，声音不稳，鼻子也堵。

先生看着他，眼底像是有层雾散了。

“虎儿？”他唤一声。

 

老板娘店子开得好好的。有一天早上起来，发现门开了，还以为遭了贼。四处查看，发现什么也没少，柜台后头还多了个匣子。里头是一千两银子，全是新铸的元宝，还有封信。一个人，加一块牌子，换一辈子吃不完的钱。她也不惊讶，将银子存了，拆开信，靠着柜台慢慢看，边看边笑，看到落款，直摇头。笑完，出门站在暖阳里，看门上的春联。

她这辈子，过得挺有意思。


	2. 破廉耻究极无敌无脑苏之外貌描写篇

2018/09/02

 

魔教入教仪式开始前某个智商欠费却目力不错的准教徒（就是我）的视角： 

来者约莫而立之年，闭着眼，通身鬼气森森。他身着紫袍，神情恹恹，歪靠着坐在步撵上，不至于懒散，却也瞧不出什么威严霸气。一双手捂着铜胎画珐琅的捧炉，遮了手背的广袖沿口绣了圈干瘦的枯枝，上头开满梨花。露出来的手指细瘦而白若枯骨，指甲锋利，甲床并非粉色，反而泛紫，不知道是否是袍袖颜色映照所致。他右手抬起，揉揉眼角。袖口绣样随着他动作，活起来，像迎了风，花枝轻摆。咳嗽一声，眼睁开来，整个人气势微变。他整副眉目寡淡依旧，却暗含起威势。一双狭眼内角向下拉的极低，外角挑起，卧蚕之下乌青浓重，像是长久不曾睡好过。眼帘半开半阖，遮去大半瞳仁，神情晦暗难明，目光叫眼睫的阴影笼着，瞥一眼，傲气萦然。眉色淡，眉间微蹙，眉尾吊起。观其面貌，实在称不上俊。过分消瘦，颌骨线条锋锐，气色不佳，一张脸白的吓人。不是不见天日捂出来的嫩白，也不是涂脂抹粉的腻白。他一层面皮毫无光泽，白的发透，分明是死人样毫无血气的皂白颜色。这般面色，不是缠绵病榻时日无多，就是修习什么阴邪功夫。该来人当是后者。一双唇抿着，似笑非笑，唇缝往外透着乌紫，可到唇沿又是白的了。唇薄者情薄，鼻窄者心窄，此人一副歹人面相，可想必是不好对付的。不知道是哪个堂的堂主，唉，只求不分到他手下。 

他再看，忽而觉得此人却还颇讲礼数。发梳得规规矩矩，头戴高冠，束带紧紧缚在喉间，耳后另有两条环过肩，在背心相连。步撵停下，来人站起来，炉子不放下，依旧抱在怀里。本来衣袂下垂挡住腰腹，可风起了，严实的遮挡也变成半遮半掩。看见腰封之上是革带一条，上镶十一块白玉，看不清雕了什么纹样。束的并不紧，可是人身骨过于消减，腰身依旧细窄。往上看，看见三叠领沿。暗花绸的紫袍裹了烟灰的中单，里衣的白领沿若隐若现。身量虽高且挺拔，可裹了三重衣后还是显得有点形销骨立。暗想着，这种瘦骨架子，打得过谁啊？又转念一想，说不准来者并不负责前线征战，跟着他，活命的机会可能还高些，这般又喜滋滋起来。来人本来往上首去，忽而停住脚步，转向他。由于走动，袍角掀起来，露出一双云头官靴。他身后走上来一人，将一件玄色轻裘披在他肩上。校场上忽然安静下来，赶忙张望，发现身边其他教众与准教徒皆垂首不语，满面恭敬。 

 

还来不及也低下头，目光忽被那紫袍人身后青年吸引。他替紫衣人结上系带，又将裘衣拉好，将人捂严实了。一双修长玉白的手搭在玄色皮毛上，十指灵活，赏心悦目。随心教多美人果然没错，那紫袍人是个异数。但见这名青袍男子，及冠之年，生的是天人之姿。头戴金丝冠，一头胡桃木色的发松松梳起，额角垂下几缕，配着他轻衣缓带，潇洒自在。天青锦袍外搭一件柿色比甲，明快的，勾勒腰线劲瘦柔韧。腰间宫绦上坠有羊脂玉环，鸳鸯荷包，和缂丝扇套。一身衣饰固然好，但且看他身形。长身而立，英挺不凡，不消动，少年之意气与青年之稳重交相融合，当得起一句芝兰玉树。可这一切，在他面容映衬下，又显得不值一提了。何谓面如冠玉，今日见了他，才算明白。一双琉璃美目镇静自若，分明是桃花眼，却没有情意荡漾，反而机敏中透着股坚忍之气。眉是双燕眉，眉尾处下折，平添一份柔和温润。鼻梁挺括，又不至于若紫袍人一般尖锐。唇最是好看，藏着珠儿，色若抹朱，却没半分艳情，反显端方。配着他眉目，只觉得他生的清俊，却非阴柔。面盘子不算圆润，也不算消瘦，恰到好处。面色也是如此，多一分太白，少一分太赤，就他这样的，看一辈子都看不腻。 

他系好了衣带，躬身后退，站定了，又是清风朗月的派头。若不是在黑虎崖见到他，根本不会把他往魔教中人上想。折扇抽出来，啪的一声展开，遮住精致的下巴。扇子是绢面的，玉扇骨，青金石的珠坠。在他手腕翻转之间，瞧清楚了，一面是工笔的雨打芍药图，另一面是“非欢”二字。只觉得这扇子过于富丽，且芍药妖而无格，再沾雨露，淫靡无比，和此人通身松竹之清云鹤之雅，截然相反。着实是不配的，矛盾的紧。不去看扇子，转而看那人神情。是漫不经心的，配着他唇边浅笑，目光流动，自有藏在闲逸之下的聪慧。视线落在身上，不叫人觉得难受，可不经意之间，就叫他看透了。初看觉得他清雅出尘，却并非如此。他乃是入世之人，满场风波暗流全数收在眼底，记在心里。头微微后仰，注意到有人注视他，露出个浅笑，眼睛弯成勾月，真诚的很。不知道如此良人，又任的是什么职呢？如果能到他手下，那可是天大的喜事啊。 

自觉看的够了，再盯下去就过于失礼。垂下头，心里想着，不知道威震江湖却极少露面的墨教主和美名在外又轻功卓绝的袁护法，都是个什么模样呢...

 

—————————————————————

随心教高层美貌值垫底的就是墨教主了。

然而…他白天不好看，不代表晚上也不好看，诶嘿嘿。颜值需要用特殊的方式来解锁哦～

—————————————————————

关于白天相貌平平之人隐藏的颜值...

想想，白天再薄情寡恩又怎样？到了夜里，红绡帐暖，烛火摇曳。床笫吱呀，鸳鸯交颈。面染红霞，汗湿鬓发。羽睫微颤，薄唇轻咬。似羞似恼，欲拒还迎。如此情景之下，偏过头来，瞪一眼骂一句，万般风情旖旎，怎么可能不好看呢？？？

 

关于本来就颜值逆天的美人再开挂...

想想，白天再清雅潇洒又怎样？到了夜里，暖香袭人，红烛高烧。身影交叠，唇舌纠缠。栗发如瀑，面若春晓。星眸含情，朱唇含笑。轻拢慢捻，言笑晏晏。如此情景之下，垂下头来，唤一声嘲一句，心意纠结难言，怎么可能不迷人呢？？？


	3. 失忆梗

2018/08/31

一五零五年 十月十六日 

（注：墨心臻死于一五零六年春）

 

他泡在浴池里，水凉了，可还不愿意出来。小奴儿催了两回，他懒得搭理。大不了泡到早上，有什么关系…在这儿和在床上，都是一样睁眼等天亮。他头靠在池沿上，往后仰，看屋顶。木板子每年一换，可还是经不住水汽的侵蚀。虽然不曾腐朽，但也差不多了。芝麻绿豆大的琐事也和这水汽一样，无孔不入，浸透他生活方方面面，不经意之间榨干所有精力，叫人心力交瘁。 

他早没了年青时的锐气。锋芒毕露有什么用啊？教里该采买的东西还是一样不会少，价格也一分也不会便宜。不当家不知柴米贵。家有千口，主事一人，还得靠他。教里现在是有金山银山，但往年他当少主的时候日子过的并不轻松。老教主万事不管，库里又没几两银子。不精打细算，怎么养得起满教的人呐。习惯了，到现在还是改不了。 

就像他从不让人将浴池水一直烧着。他畏寒，可泡在冷水里并不难受。他感觉那是和他本身一个温度的，挺好。油灯还亮着。全身筋骨酸的很，像要散架。他抬起手来，看见泡白了的指尖起褶子。罢了，等一会儿火灭了，再起来吧。 

他已经不再事必躬亲，可还是倦怠的很。不年轻了，不比弱冠那会儿，喜欢亲力亲为。很多别些事情，例如换防，分舵三年一度的人员轮转，回总坛述职的考评，都放权交给他人管去。银子，情报，火器，这三样东西是他的命，要特殊些。情报火器交给虎儿去管，小子独当一面了，而且未来接手后也是要管的。独独这个账，他现在还得亲自把着，不然不安心。要是出了点什么差池，整个教里的人都得饿死…可他也着实厌烦。底下报上来的，一样一样查，日复一日为这些事连轴转，还没座下堂主过的自在。可是，人家喊他一句教主，他总得挑起教主的担子吧。 

小奴儿没关窗。风吹进来，火灭了。他跨出浴盆，外头候着的人听见动静进来。他接过布巾，见到她巴掌大的小脸儿熬的惨白，强忍着不打呵欠，打发她去睡了。好年华，却没个伴，挺可惜。 

人走了，他擦干身子，坐着擦头发。一双枯瘦的手机械地动作，脑子里思绪和水汽一起发散出去。  
他总觉得，这辈子过的庸庸碌碌。  
转头一看，一个人在黑屋子待着，又闷又潮湿。  
明明没发生什么事，身边的人却越来越少。一不小心一眨眼，活生生的人就没了。到底为什么没的怎么没的也不知道。或者他知道。大多是为他死的，因他而死的。或者死在他手上的。 

哝，刚才的小奴儿不也是他自己打发走的么。 

他待人不好，所以除了虎儿这孝顺孩子以外，谁也想不起他来。除了逢年过节晓得给他礼节性的道个贺，也就是在出事的时候才会来寻他。 

头发绞的七七八八半干不湿，毛毛糙糙的炸起来。他不去用梳子，只是用手指理了理。裹上寝衣，往外头走。门吱呀一声，在一片寂静里，刺耳得很。廊子里有灯。巡夜的路过，不敢看他，低了头走。他身子倦，走得慢。边走边看那几盏手提灯笼往远处去。夜风起了，穿在他的湿发间，又钻进衣领子，惹得他打个激灵。 

哦，他看着卧室门口打瞌睡的守卫，想起来身边还有一个一边想杀他，一边拿他当个消遣的祸害。他不计较他们懈怠。爱睡睡吧，反正要是真有人夜袭这几个废物也不顶什么用。他自己也累了，没力气训斥。  
他开门，又是吱呀一声。门挺旧了，没上油。总是吵得很。 

他摸黑进去，暖香味抱上来。住了一辈子，生在熟悉，不消看也不会磕碰。床铺好了，他倒上去，背拉着生疼。也不去扯帐子。就他一个人，有什么好遮的。  
躺好，发现枕头换了一个。他愣一下，想起来是昨天脑子糊涂摔碎了。几年前他也是脑子进水，没杀那小子。现在天天见着那假模假样，心里堵得慌，偶尔那崽子狠劲上来了，身子也难以消受。他疲于应对，今天腰疼的不像话，不挨也得挨着。但也没办法，孽是他做的。魔头的恶名他坐实了也怪不得别人。 

他的用脚勾开被子，摊开了，却不盖。头发湿着，开始沁凉，也不去管。他躺在那，眼睛直勾勾的盯着黑暗，渐渐适应。黑暗包裹他，不叫他心安，也不叫他害怕。他是别人心里的邪魔，犯不着要夜色庇佑，也不在乎暗夜掩护下才敢出没的小鬼。 

可小鬼恼人的很。他攻城掠地吞并了不少其他势力，可还得和余下归顺却独立的礼尚往来。那群群鬼东西单靠威慑不行，该见的礼还得见。今天这个寿辰，明天那个祭礼，后天又谁婚嫁，全年没个停。他实在是不乐意装那个笑脸人。总有人以为他要风是风要雨是雨，实际上哪那么简单。莫说外头，就是教里也有这样。立规矩归立规矩，做事成败有赏有罚也罢，可总有这个杀不得，那个罚不得，甚至还有骂不得的。都得顾。不然凭什么甘心为他卖命。 

他算着，快五更天了。勉强自己闭上眼睛，将锦被扯到下颌。他本身凉的很，被子也捂不暖。可惜原本照顾他的人总叨念，怕他受风，叫他也习惯了。后来，人不在了，习惯也不舍得改了。 

和逢场作戏同样终年不休的，还有和剑盟的那点讲不明白的破事。要真打起来伤筋动骨，基本上损失会大于收益。若不打呢，好像又不是那么回事…所以边界上摩擦不断，没完没了又没有意义的小型械斗天天都有。其实吧，他和剑盟斗的够久了，打得也够多了，不差这几场。嘴上叫嚣着称霸武林，其实心里清楚那是无稽之谈。所以为什么不消停会？ 

现在躺着，消停了，却反而比坐在大殿里的胡桃木椅子上还感觉难受。累的很，着实累得很。肩颈紧绷僵硬，腿却软。腰一阵一阵疼得很，背拉伸着，咔嚓响。他心里盼死了能歇下，乏的不行，可身子表现倒像是他不习惯躺着休息了。 

一辈子没消停过，可能真安生了，他还不习惯。 

不习惯归不习惯，不代表他喜欢打打杀杀的日子。他杀了那么多人，打了那么多场仗。没一回是开心的。以前和老教主对练，打不过还好说，要是赢了，那老东西脸一拉，抬腿就找他那二三十房美人去了。接下来两三天别想看见人影，鹳世杳呢，一腔情思没处放，又嫉妒恨了，也撂挑子，最后什么事都得他担着。苦不堪言。等老东西死了，杀玉蝉主。打的到是酣畅，可梁子结大了。以往的硬仗，全是这一架勾起来的。后来的，不是报仇就是为了教里扩张。从没和谁好好切磋过。唯一有点乐趣的，就是教导虎儿了。可机会不多。小子聪明，一学就会。有心法有拳谱，有他没他都一样。 

他蜷起身子，双臂交叉，手抱在肩上。指尖轻轻敲击，像儿童学数一样。 

他确实是数着日子过的。每天早上，感觉自己又活过了一天，却又懒得去应付新的一天。除了每逢十五心里都要咯噔一声以外，其他时间都平静的到无趣的地步。像白水，尝不出什么味。突发事件也一样，不过水里起个波澜。波澜怎会有味道呢。阿梨曾经说水也有不同味道，他自己有段日子也尝得出。可现在不了。偏生有人说他喜怒无常。他根本没有喜怒，或笑或骂种种反应不过是按照情况演出来，都在他心里想好了，计划好了，何来的无常。也是笑话。 

他可以说是怕极了十五，又抑或完全不怕。不可怕的地方在于，十五和其他的日子一样，是无味的水。他知道会发生些什么。但可怕的在于，虽然他知道结果，却不愿挺过过程。他不必一个人苦熬不假，可他宁愿自己待着。被折腾的半死，第二天直不起腰来。偶尔，极少数时候他的味觉会短暂的恢复，尝出点甜味或苦味。可太阳一出来，那不能见光的东西也就都蒸散了。 

他翻个身，侧躺着，脸朝外。眉头下意识蹙起来。手摁摁肚子，总感觉里头还留了点东西没弄干净。膈应得很，却又不叫人生病，他实在不愿意因为这一时怪异的感觉再去一趟浴室。  
他一动不动躺着，呼吸也浅，毫无睡意。都说太久不睡会死。他刻意放缓呼吸，叫脉络里的气也稳下来，悠着，尝试叫自己睡去。 

可那份努力也是半心半意的。他虽不想死，却也没什么精力活出个名堂。吃不香，穿不暖，睡不着，腻味的很。渐渐的，他兴致阑珊，也就吃不下，胡乱穿，不去睡了。都没这么意思，就算饿了冷了困了也无所谓，又不碍着别人，所以也就不愿意动一下叫自己舒坦点。还有口气在就成。其实吊着这口气也很累，只不过他还想看到虎儿成亲的那一天，不肯就这么放手了。 

他有些渴。水在桌上，远了些。他看看壶子，又闭上眼睛。  
算了，他实在倦得厉害。  
天也快亮了。


	4. 醉酒片段

2018/09/02

 

依旧是随心教的那点事。

不知道该心疼谁系列。

 

\-------------------------------------------------

情况一（正确的打开方式）：

 

袁青半夜回到黑虎崖，想着教主还等着他禀报，就往寝殿去了。到门口，见到灯还没熄。护卫见到是他，不敢拦，他推门进去，酒气扑鼻而来。

借着烛火昏暗，看见桌边倒着个空酒坛，桌上残酒半壶，还有个空碗，该是盛解酒药的。魔头喝多了，倒在床上。

被他进门的响动吵醒，墨心臻睡眼惺忪，言语却没有半分含糊。“护法，结果如何？”

袁青行礼，答道：“回教主，查清楚了。”

魔头点点头，“不错。余的明日再报。下去吧。”

袁青答应着，后退着出去了。心下奇怪，明明出门前令他得了消息立刻回报，按平日惯例再晚那魔头都会等，不听到情报绝不休息。今天这是怎么了，竟然一个人喝那么多酒。

\-------------------------------------------------

情况二（错误的打开方式）：

 

袁青半夜回到黑虎崖，想着教主还等着他禀报，就往寝殿去了。到门口，见到灯还没熄。推门进去，借着烛火昏暗看见人已经在床上睡着了。被他进门的响动吵醒，墨心臻迷迷糊糊的。“回来了？怎么不上床睡...”

袁青一愣，觉得教主行止古怪，不敢贸然答应，搪塞道：“冷。怕冻着你。”

墨心臻“唔”一声，又含糊道：“被子里捂一会儿就好了。”说着又把头埋在软枕里。动作之间，浓烈的酒味扑鼻而来。哦，原来是喝醉了，这才睡得早。

袁青想着，教主举止反常，却并无杀气。而他确实累了，卧房又远，当即除下外衫鞋袜，恭敬不如从命。

钻进被窝，毫无暖意。他刻意离墨心臻一拳的距离，可没想到的是，那魔头翻身蹭到他身边，握住他的手，口里不满地喃喃，“真的好冷。”说着，替他捂着。袁青浑身紧绷。这魔头是中邪了还是疯透了？又想，也可能是醉的厉害，不知道自己是和谁说话呢。

他不自在地抽回手。墨心臻又被惊扰，轻哼一声，附在他耳边低声抱怨。“我渴。”又蹭蹭他颈侧。“头也疼。”

袁青忽而听见他说“我”而不是“孤王”，吓了一跳，又见不得他这副怪模样，只好爬起来倒水，喂他喝了。躺回去，侧着身替他按按头上穴位。也是怪，明明这时候杀他轻而易举，袁青却懒得下手。可能是因为太累了，不想现在就起身逃命。

墨心臻随着他的动作哼哼唧唧，眉眼也舒展，绝非平日面对袁青时的神情。袁青冷静下来，忽而猜到大抵原由。虽然感觉于情于理都没什么错处，可以完美解释现状，但无端叫他心里不是滋味。挣扎片刻，他还是问了。

“我是谁？”

墨心臻“嗯”了一声，头舒服的靠在他颈窝里。“青...”

然后忽然的入睡打断了下文。

袁青让他靠着，自己也努力睡去。他明白是怎么回事了，但也不怎么在乎。一个死人，一个仇人，管他什么事。他不过借张床睡睡罢了。

第二天早上，墨心臻见到他，似是惊着了。愣了一下，摇摇头。袁青背对他穿上外袍，走的时候，似乎听见一句低声的“还以为是做梦呢。”

 

\------------------------------------------------

至于教主到底在和谁说话，见仁见智吧。


	5. 涂墨片段

2018/09/03

相扣

最初是指尖碰在一起。指甲锋锐的指无意间扫过指甲修剪圆润的，又小心避开，生怕划伤了。温暖的指尖却贴上寒凉的，安抚一般，不碰那伤了数不清多少人的利爪，只是指腹肉贴肉，将手支起。指尖错开，指侧擦着指侧，执笔磨出的茧粗糙的触感像是一个警告。已经太近了。杀人的手和救人的手，怎么能完全贴合在一起呢？冰凉的五指颤了一下，温暖的却赶忙曲起，锁住，拇指也按上对方的食指。凭什么不能呢？无声的质问。恶人的手放松了，善人的指复又伸直，一点一点的，向下滑。最后，指根终于相触。握刀磨出的茧贴上拿药杵的茧，寒气对上暖意。手掌也相贴，冷意刻意避让，叫温热充盈在掌心，又往指尖流去。凉中带暖的手指曲起来，覆在暖中沾寒的手背上，用了几分力气。仁心者的手五指也同样动作，终将黑心者的手锁的紧无更紧。十指相扣，求百年相守。

 

紫藤萝

书房窗外是一架紫藤萝。五味子爱这花，亲手栽的。年岁久了，枝繁花累，遮去大半日光。白日里不消掩窗，光线正好，亮堂的，又不刺眼。窗下摆一把摇椅。花影撒在椅子上，撒在坐在其上的人面上发上。比文书上白纸黑墨好看多了。人安静的，不扰他，乖乖的看着医案。他坐在案前，埋首工作。若批来报批得累了，看一眼，看一眼五味子放下书卷笑弯了眼，一下就疲倦烦恼尽数去了。若是忙狠了，惹得人恼了，若有若无却不可忽视的视线挠着他，逼得他看过去。看见的却不是笑了，是委屈的大眼和扁起的嘴。心软，舍不得。也知道人是心疼他。任其讨个吻，歇一炷香。不做什么，藤萝叶影随风摇，花下看美人，看着，看他青衣角上有片落下的紫瓣。五味子笑，捻起来，放到他膝上，紫上叠紫。风起，瓣子旋起飘到案上砚里，飘在墨上，催他不可懈怠。转回身去，再将教务之重担在肩上。却不觉得累。有人读着药谱等他，等着给他读话本呢。就在藤萝花下，悠哉悠哉摇着躺椅。就在他身侧。  
他眼睛酸涩，心里不安，想讨个吻。玩笑话都想好了，都滚到舌尖了，回过头去，忽而发觉叶已落了，花已凋了，藤已枯了，椅已空了。

2018/09/14

舒

他原来夏天穿两层衣袍，冬天屋里烧两个炭炉。后来夏天和常人一样穿轻薄衣裳，冬天随便点个火盆子就成。又过了些年，他夏天披起斗篷，一立了秋怀里就抱起捧炉，等下了雪，炭盆支在脚边都不顶事了。夜里被窝需先烘好了，晨起衣物鞋袜也是捂过的。早年的棉麻衣全收到箱里，柜里添满了暗淡的厚实锦绒和一件件裘衣。  
他甚至连凉酒都不喝了。胃一凉，指尖也僵，肩颈也僵，双足发麻，膝盖骨缝里都透寒。原本爱极躺在屋檐上就着冻葫芦数星辰，如今无聊安坐在软垫间啜着温甜浆看账本。空气里一股子姜花加陈皮的暖辣气息，酒气反而没有了。  
没什么大碍，就是有点儿冷。


	6. 自白与嗨！朋友（未完）

2018/09/16

捉迷藏的时候，你一直没等到来找你的人。

我赢了呢，你想着，笑得开心。

你是个真正的常胜将军。

不只是捉迷藏。

躲避球你也永远是第一名。

对眼神游戏你也战无不胜。

你胜利的背后有个秘密。

是呀，只要忘了找你，懒得砸你，不愿看你。

你就永远能赢。

你永远都在赢。

 

嗨！朋友！  
一个圈内瑰宝画手和三流透明写手主役的傻白甜友情向。

 

画手@克劳德太太是个一身正气有点较真对很多事情理解超级透彻又粉丝滤镜八千度的可爱的人，非常高产可以说活生生带热了一个冷圈。和其他画手太太合作的作品是圈内入门级的宝物。

文手@布莱德是个满脑子黄色废料沉溺于夸人喜欢胡思乱想很话唠又发糖成瘾的诡异的人，坑品很好但由于口味奇怪一份安利都没卖出去。

这样两个人本来是不会有交际的，直到某个命运的时刻。

然而，在命运的时刻来临之前，画手和文手就真的互相不认识吗？到底是什么造就了那神奇的时刻呢？

别着急嘛，往下看。

原本文手不是个文手，是个白票的。信奉着“同人至尊，反差之萌。战损不出，谁与争锋”，吃着没人吃的设定，寻找着不存在的粮食。实在找不到了，就去看了点近似的。耐着性子看了一大堆不可描述的伤眼狗血之后，文手崩溃了。

文手咬着手指甲想，为什么我不自己试试写一个呢？于是文手就这么随随便便动笔了。文手想着，我一定要写出我心中那种人该有的样子，然而他咬着笔杆发现，哎哟我智商不够啊。在他盯着屏幕一筹莫展的时候，脑子里的黄色废料翻腾起来。

算了，写肉吧。人物塑造什么的不重要，满足自己的萌点先。

于是文手就放下了笔，看车去了。等觉得学习的差不多了，撸起袖子就开肝了。

完成以后，文手非常满意。虽然整体很烂，但是人设戳爆他的萌点，重点是，还有好多好多的血。反差，战损，齐活了。然后文手就飘了，骄傲了，发了出去，还不知廉耻打了tag。反正是个有毒的西皮，文手想着，应该没什么关系吧？

手头坑填完，文手继续他的白票生涯，去隔壁tag啃他心中大神@克劳德的图以解腹中饥饿。

啊，那位画手太太又更新了呢。文手喜滋滋的吃着热粮，心里感恩戴德。

画手在文手心里是个超耿直，而且不删黑历史的大好人。

耿直的印象来自于第一次看画手的简介。“我喜欢这一对的时候他们天下无双，不喜欢了以后就会完全get不到萌点。在坑里的时候会全心全意，但爬走也很坚决。”完全不卖情怀！完全没有黏糊糊的商业气息！完全没有撒泼打滚卖萌求宠爱！啊如此清新的画手谁不爱呢。

于是文手沦陷了。

文手粉似黑，专门扒画手的黑历史，想看看太太的成长。然后真的找到了。如此不做作坦荡荡的画手，不刻意维持一个“我是大神”的形象的画手，再一次给文手心脏一下重击。太太真不愧是圈内瑰宝。文手默默想着，挪开了想要按红心的手。不可以让提醒音打扰太太啊，文手觉得。

文手在飘忽的状态下过了一段时间，忽然又想吃毒粮了。他想，唉，找文好麻烦，为什么我不把原来的那篇续写下去呢？然后他就写了，越写越长，越写越长，终于写到萌翻自己的对白的时候窃笑起来，啊，这句话，我终于写出来啦！然后急匆匆收尾，结束。写完了，文手又飘了，胡乱填了个小标题，发出去。然后又喜滋滋去看画手的新图了。

画手超级高产。有时候更大图，有时候发摸鱼，但摸的都是鲸鱼。文手把他的画翻来覆去的看，发现画手太太会在图下面附带简短的小人设，有时候也会长篇大论讲一个人物的背景故事，还会发很多自己喜欢的东西的记录和阅读感想一类的。有时候太太的杂谈涉三了，态度都很坚定并理智，而且乐观又温柔，文手看着，觉得画手心态真好啊。他一定是个很优秀的人呢。

文手日常心态爆炸，并不认为自己有本事做到和画手一样冷静。但奇怪的是，和他暴躁激烈的内心不同，文手的行文...简直过于冷淡了。他琢磨着要不要把那篇毒粮继续写下去，感觉没什么意思，但是梗都想好了，不写又觉得可惜。而且，看人家画手太太，撑起他圈半壁江山，而自己，怎么可以连一个坑都不填完呢？

于是文手痛苦地打开了文档。但是好懒啊，不想动，还是看看手机吧。文手习惯性的打开画手太太在的平台，忽然发现有个私信的通知吔！

文手可是一代老透明，红心蓝手评论都是浮云的那种，今天是怎么了竟然有私信？！文手的心砰砰直跳。不会是有人小窗来骂我有毒吧？文手很忐忑。

文手是个喜欢胡思乱想小事化大大事天塌的人。在迟疑的一瞬间里已经脑补出一个凶神恶煞拿着匕首的圈管或者逆家人顺着网线爬过来跳出手机屏幕将他一刀割喉的大戏。吓得半死，但还是点了进去。

诶？这个ID好眼熟！

画手有一天饿了，点开了目前吃爆的西皮里攻君的个人tag，准备搜刮点没打西皮tag的漏网粮。他刷着刷着，忽然感觉一股毒气透屏而来。定睛一看，天啦噜，这是什么猎奇的西皮啊？

好奇心害死猫，然而画手太太不是猫，是神仙，好奇心对他无法造成伤害。于是画手点了进去。然后鬼知道画手经历了多么跌宕起伏的心理活动，总之，最后，在三万字废料的轰炸下，画手的味觉被麻痹了。诶，怎么感觉这口毒…还挺带感啊？想了想，不知道怎么用文字表达这种迷之被戳中的感觉，画手打起精神，迅速肝了一张图，然后敲响了文手的窗。

文手看着屏幕上醒目的@克劳德，脑内一片空白。哈？我被太太小窗了？容我下楼跑三圈！哈？太太给我画图了？让我表演个原地爆炸！哈？太太要扩列？我...

文手的大脑和他的企鹅一样，被冻结了。

画手敲完最后一个颜文字，看着对面写手语无伦次的回复，顿感那货说话和写文的语调...差的有点多啊...

在文手艰辛的解冻着脑子与企鹅。紧张的一小时以后，终于在列表见到了画手。

嘿！我叫布莱德！太太好！文手敲过去。

嗯。我是克劳德，是个画手哦ww。画手敲回来。

命运的时刻，就这么普普通通的到来了。

于是文手正式识了画手。然后被一锅肉糊了一脸。

是黑白的，线条流畅，分镜富有节奏感，是太太的一贯风格。文手将大图打开，仔细看。这难道就是传说中的不该看见的都没看见但是比看见了还要带感的神奇画法吗？半遮半掩的美丽让文手眼中盈满泪水。

啊，这种被狠狠奶了一口的感觉，让文手恢复了更文的热情。但在打开文档之前，开始沉溺在太太的图中世界里吧。忽然，文手发现，画手太太真的好细心啊。受君的脸上有妖纹，而且还按照文里描述的动作在相应的部位画了痕迹！有咬痕啊咬痕！一本满足！

文手更加热爱画手太太了。没想到他看的这么仔细呜呜呜。

而且...这张画...明明画的是他自己最喜欢的一段啊！画手太太竟然也喜欢这一段...这难道就心有l...

咳。话可不能乱说。

但是字可以乱码。

满血复活的文手辛勤的爆肝去了。

TBC


	7. 涂墨蒸糖包

2018/09/11

一四九九年 冬

他是第一回知道有大夫讨厌熏艾的味道，也是第一回知道安胎香能这么甜。甜的他浑身都不对劲了，身子沉重，昏昏欲睡，可又不能睡。处境也不对劲。他堂堂随心教二十三代教主什么时候如此被动过？一动不能动，抱着肚子侧躺任人摆布。可又怪不得别人。他该死的甘之如饴。

肚里的小二十四和背后的死鬼都不省心。一边得顾着这个，一边得满足那个。墨心臻咬着被角，忍受着涂青羊手指慢吞吞的动作，心里愤懑。真是美色惑人。五个月前他的好客卿把他弄的七荤八素还偏要顶着那张脸在他眼前晃，惹得他意乱神迷，答应了给他生个娃娃。  
该死的一击即中，该死的心甘情愿。

“小子闹你了吗? 怎么这样紧张...”青羊空闲的手摸上他的凸起的小腹，轻轻摩挲。另一只手却没闲着，故意搅得水声阵阵，褥子湿了一片。教主闷哼一声，想把客卿扔下床去，可惜心有余力不足，刚一动便被紧紧抱住。小二十四啊，真是叫你爹丢尽了习武之人的脸，被圈在一手无缚鸡之力之人怀里动弹不得。

“是你在闹孤王。”墨心臻闷闷的怪他。青羊抽出手指，在他耳后亲吻。水磨过的沉润嗓音化在他骨血里。  
“衣服脱掉吧，都湿透了。”

说说说，就知道逞口舌之快。心知肚明就好了，非得挑明了说。也是不要脸的。墨心臻一边腹诽着，一边却格外听话，撑起身子。客卿哼着不成调的曲子，替他将衣衫剥下来，手扶在他腰上，假意助他躺下，实则又滑到暖处去了。教主身子一软，头沉进软枕里。沉甸甸的暖香薰透了室内每个角落，背后异样的感觉流窜在四肢百骸，游丝般逗弄于他。教主着了恼，不想叫五味子瞧出他热情，故意收紧身体刁难。他的好客卿过于了解他，低低笑着吻他脊背叫他放松戒备，手指忽而深探进去，按压在壁上开拓，一股湿暖顺着他不紧不慢的动作流出。墨心臻被激的喘不上气，喉头随着吞咽的动作滚动，身子不自在的要挪开，青羊却不撤手，放轻了动作揉按湿淋淋的入口。

“怎么样？”客卿附在他耳边轻声问，尚且干燥的左手握上他捂着肚子的手。

“他好的很，”教主理顺气，捏捏青羊温热的手掌。“放心。”

说这话算是鼓励。青羊是辛苦的，他知道。头尾三个月都不能碰，中间也不能放开手脚。若是这时候再骂他一句，指不定要多委屈。他本身性子称不上好，可对着青羊...总会顾念着收着点。客卿知道他心思，顺杆爬。

“先得顾你，等会儿再去和他打招呼。”青羊软着声哄他，左手放开，往上游移，包裹住胸口顶着赤豆的盈满，坏心眼的捏捏。“教主丰腴些许，手感好多了。”右手也动，两根手指向外撑开，中指缓缓填入又撤出，空虚与鼓胀交替，惹得小嘴儿不自觉的收缩，挽留酥酥麻麻的快慰。粘滑顺着青羊指缝往下，源源不绝淌出来，腿根也湿哒哒的。

墨心臻脸上发烧，整张脸藏在枕头里。孕期多敏，古人诚不欺我...

青羊犹不满足，左手摸他腿根，润湿了指尖后又去捏胸前赤豆儿。墨心臻手脚发软，身子颤栗，背曲起来，却适得其反的更加嵌入青羊怀里。热烫戳着他的臀肉，烧的人臊得慌。  
“来，给孤王香一个。”他扭过头去，睁大眼睛盯着青羊。哼，别以为有了个小二十四，主动权就不在他手上了。  
青羊笑眯眯，手捏上他前端的同时在颌角轻吻，惹得墨心臻倒吸一口凉气。也不管教主瞪他，顾自从颌骨舔到面颊，手上抚弄忽急忽缓。墨心臻忍下从脊骨窜上的快慰，手肘顶顶青羊的肋侧，示意他抬起头来。烛光摇曳，墨心臻看那张晕红的俊脸，看着那双垂眼里昭然的情思，只觉得心上被什么狠狠撞了一下。客卿知他心意，叫他如愿的吻在唇上，  
教主并不深吻他，唇一触即分。窃玉偷香的美事嘛，话本子里都说了，要点到为止。

“都成亲多少年了，还偷呢。”青羊又吻一下他唇角，含含糊糊的说着。他这么一说，教主还偏不认了。方才被他一眼看的心软，这下若又这么容易叫他猜中心思，多没面子。  
“错了。就是不愿意叫你尝。”墨心臻堵回去，故意气他一气，却忘了好脾气的客卿可掌着他的命。涂青羊松开左手，右手也抽出来。墨心臻刚想笑他耍性子，左腿忽而就被支了起来。

“那就尝尝另一张嘴罢。”客卿悠然道。

“别别别别，脏！” 教主吓的一哆嗦，手下意识去扯住青羊，可惜晚了。客卿的左手支着他的左腿，身子退到床尾。腿间粘滑叫软舌尽数收去，舌苔的触感缓缓向上游走。墨心臻紧闭双眼，脑子里一片空白。他不敢去听，不敢去看，不敢去想，也不敢去感受。虽然不是头一回了，但毕竟…还是…还是…

青羊一点也不嫌弃他。感觉到他浑身紧张的绷起来，客卿轻轻的按摩他的腿，贴在丘上的手也揉捏，又借势将其向外推了些。墨心臻屏着呼吸，手习惯性的捂住显怀的肚腹。微凉的空气接触湿润的皮肤，容不得他不去在意他目前的处境。可这份凉丝丝很快被青羊温热的鼻息赶走。

涂客卿好像从来都不会急。他慢条斯理舔过去，舌尖打着转儿，津唾与不断溢出的湿粘混在一块儿，滑溜溜，却挡不住舌苔摩擦在那儿的粗糙触感，猫爪儿挠似的撩拨他。墨心臻急急深吸一口气，又勉力屏住呼吸，整个人尽量保证静止。可他的身体不停他的话，反而对青羊异常顺从迎合。小嘴悄悄翕动，客卿一高兴，啵的一声重重的吻一下。吻的墨心臻腰软了，心里有火在烧，说不出话来满脸通红，又没办法推拒，只好捂住脸，咬着被角不出声。

吞咽的声音过后，是青羊被心头火烧哑的笑。“间官莺语花底滑…”他含含糊糊的说，头又埋下去，舌尖却不再兜圈子舔弄外褶，趁着熟稔的身子放松下来迎他的时刻刺进去。教主身子一颤，忍不住软声溢出来，又觉得难堪的紧，忙捂住嘴，可难耐喑哑的喘息又怎是他遮得住的。感动与羞耻和积蓄已久的温和快乐潮水般往他心上来，随着青羊唇舌动作一波较一波汹涌。

听到教主压不住或者再不愿压的声音，涂青羊愈发热情。忽紧忽缓，忽外忽里，无法预料的动作。耳边是呜呜咽咽，心里甜，口中饮也就好似琼浆玉液，红且暖的宝地留着他，引着他舔弄滑腻的软壁。唇舌挑逗尚觉不足，言语上也想戏弄一番。知道墨心臻纵使与他一道多年，每到这种亲昵事，还是受不住他。听着教主逐渐絮乱的喘息，他刻意呼出一口长气，全扑在敏处。趁着他战栗，指尖代替舌尖探进去，抬起身子，唇贴上墨心臻耳畔。“幽咽泉流水下难。”青羊用气声叹着，呼吸间嗅着他发间香气。沾了满掌欲液抚到前段，登时叫他往极乐去了。

墨心臻窝在温暖的怀抱里，等醒神了，费劲的翻个身面对青羊，轻轻吻青羊额角。气还没喘匀，却急着说话。  
“愿为西南风…”他喃喃着。含糊不清，眼睛却清亮亮看着青羊。  
“傻。”涂青羊眼里沉淀着满是难以言说的意思，嘴开了又合，可方才的机灵劲全叫墨心臻一句话消去了。张口结舌，最后只好再吐出一句“真傻。”

“你才傻。”墨心臻靠在他怀里，有点冷了，扯扯乱成一团的被子。  
青羊吻吻他眉心，“困了就睡吧。”  
“都戳了我那么久。”墨心臻好气又好笑，飞快弹一下他额头。“我难道不晓得心疼你呀？  
客卿以指代梳顺着他的头发，有一搭没一塔抚过教主裸露的肩头。他哼着小曲，调子跑到天际去，每个音都是满满的笑意。指尖从肩颈滑到腰侧，又搭上圆润的小腹。  
“他动了一下，是在邀我去见他吗？”青羊故作疑惑，墨心臻扭过头去不看他，却悄悄牵起他的手，低声而飞快的回答。  
“嗯。你轻一点。”

以往他们都没那么多拘束，可有了小二十四，一切都不一样了。全是刻意轻缓的，刻意压制的。总是少了点么。墨心臻不喜欢青羊从背后抱他。虽然客卿的存在感强烈到能让他忘了一切，但爱人那假正经的表情，桃色染的双颊，额角鼻尖的汗珠，和满心满眼的眷恋，全都看不见。都没有了，直叫教主本来就没装什么的心愈加空荡。

好冷啊。教主双臂环绕住自己。烛光灭了，他什么也看不见。房里很安静，外面也没有起风。青羊将帐子拉的严严实实。明明是夏天啊，怎么这么凉？他在一瞬间冷到骨子里去了，虽然背贴在客卿的胸膛上，爱人的体温从背后从体内渡过来，可还是无济于事。他半个身子冻透了，半个身子尚有暖意。忽而担心起小二十四。手掌捂在腹上。感觉不到胎动的存在。

“青羊...”他有些害怕，嗓子哑的不成样子。

“我在的。”客卿捧过他的脸，轻轻在眼角啄吻。身下缓缓进出，安抚着紧张收缩的内壁。“他没事。”又故意逗墨心臻，道：“他方才还央我呢。”  
随着温柔的抽送，黏滑再次如夺眶之泪般溢出来。教主不在乎自己已经喘不上气，也不管青羊是不是哄他，切切追问。  
“他说什么？”  
“他说啊…”青羊抱住他，手盖住他护在腹间的手暖着。“等出生了，想叫我们带他去一趟柘林湖。”

柘林湖…  
“好。你可不准忘了。”快乐破开寒冷回归到身上，尾椎处一阵阵战栗袭来。墨心臻留住青羊，含紧了，不让他动。他是暖的，是鼓胀而热情的，是活的，能感觉到血脉跳动。就算只是在里面什么都不做，那份充实饱满也足够叫墨心臻安心。青羊与他们的亲骨肉一并在他体内，世上在没有更亲呢的。他的一颗黑心交给爱人，爱人拿一颗良心还给他。青羊是他的良心啊，不敢失去的，不然人就不再是人。  
幸好，他们融为一体，再难分开。

就算分开也不过短暂的小别。青羊鼻尖蹭着他后颈，薄薄的汗水在皮肤上染开。身下缓缓退出去，留下一片酥麻的空虚。教主微微动腰催促客卿回来。他回来了，被急切的嘴含住，被半是责怪半是疼惜的紧裹挤压，思念的暖液涌上来将他环抱，助他进来些，再进来些。五味子身上经年不散的药香经过情潮蒸腾变得厚重而绵长，温和却坚定的也染在怀中人身上，含蓄的昭示着他们必不可分的联系。他在里头磨蹭着，驾轻就熟往碰不得的软肉上顶弄。墨心臻回头看他，身子颤，眸光也颤，压在絮絮喘息之下的笑更是颤的厉害。青羊也笑，尾音儿扬起。他们都是快乐的。

时间过得很慢，每一丝每一毫的细微动作都若移山倒海般剧烈清晰。照顾是体贴的，是他喜欢的。青羊太了解他，了解他所有的好恶，能碰的，不能碰的，了如指掌。每滴汗水，每片红潮，乃至如今教主毫不掩饰的呻吟呢喃，全是他们多年情分的证据。墨心臻也了解他的客卿。合着他的节奏，吸吮挽留，叫他心里住的人能顺心如意。青羊散乱的发，迷乱的眼，絮乱的呼吸，全部诉说着他的在乎。新生命孕育的同时，相聚与别离循环往复。他们非但不曾生疏，反而互相都愈发珍重，愈发契合。喜悦沁入骨髓化入皮肉甚至刻入魂灵，最后实在盛不下，山洪决堤白茫茫席卷而来。他们依偎在一起，唇齿相和，升华往巫山之巅。

可没有什么是永恒的。  
“我得去锦里百草谷寻一味药。”涂青羊替他擦净身子，耳朵贴在他腹上时悄声说。教主手指穿在他的发间，理顺纠结，却不答话。  
五味子叹口气，又吻吻他的肚皮。“待炼成了生生造化丸，阎王都不能把你从我们身边带走。”

墨心臻刚想点头，可忽而一阵寒冷袭来，猝不及防的叫他浑身发抖。似乎是青羊起身下床忘记把被子掖好。他撩开帐子，在眼前无尽的黑暗中寻找一个人影。  
“早些回家！”他喊着。  
无人应答。


	8. 离家出走

2018/09/21

1502年 秋 

半夜有人敲门，一炷香时间里都差敲出花儿来了。掌柜叫人扰了清梦，一肚子火，哈欠连天的起身应门。

“大半夜的，什么人有何贵干啊？”说着，扒了门缝往外瞧。

这一眼叫他的郁闷全消。是熟人来了。

秦志裹着厚棉袍站在门口灯笼底下，满脸憔悴，眼睛熬得通红。

“掌柜的，可还有房？”说起话来鼻音浓重，怕是伤风了。

“有的，有的。秦爷请进。”掌柜的忙应了，开门把人迎进来。

“再借你一方灶台煎药。”秦爷咳了两声，随他往里走。

“成。“掌柜的摸了钥匙，开了地字房的门。秦爷往床沿上坐，掌柜的也拖把椅子坐下来。来客扎了方抹额，头发也散下来，想来是发烧了。

“怎的这么晚了来？”他问。不管熟不熟，半夜出门，总有些古怪。

“病了，家里又不安生，吵的我头疼。”说着，拿出银两付了。掌柜的一掂，三天的钱，还有余。

“晓得了晓得了。”他应着，心里算着多的钱，又问，“替你去抓几副药？”

秦爷点头。还真是这个意思。

“别去魔教的药铺子。”

掌柜答应，掩上门，往外头走了。

 

收了钱就得干活，而且，秦爷的忙，他多多少少得帮一把。恰好他兄弟是个散郎中，心肠软。半夜也还开门，怕谁有有急事没处寻医。掌柜的就往他那去了。

郎中见他来，也不多话，转身拿纸皮包起药来。秋天夜风穿堂，夹杂药材翻动沙沙响。掌柜的昏昏欲睡，脑子里想起秦爷来。

秦志这个人吧，掌柜的也不太清楚底细。他来的时间不固定，穿的衣服半新不旧。若不是后来出银子救了掌柜媳妇糕点店的急，掌柜的还一直当他是勉强温饱的跑江湖。由于他对家里有恩情，掌柜的从此也就称他一声爷。

只是秦爷近些年似乎不顺的很。夫人三年前就去了，现在又不知怎的深夜里得避到他这儿来。听到他忌惮和魔教扯上关系，该是得罪了里头的谁。

药包好了，他拿回去煎成送到秦爷那。秦爷喝了，谢过他后，就睡了。

第二天晌午才起来。

 

午时，来店里打尖儿的多。小二招呼着，账房收银子，掌柜的站在柜台后头看见秦爷披着大氅，怀里抱着个竹编炭笼，嘴唇干裂，脸色白的像鬼。跑堂的去迎他，他却叫人将吃食汤药送到房里去。掌柜的跟着他上楼，昨天还有话没问完。

 

“不会给你招灾。”秦爷摇摇头。“只是若有人问起有无昨日入住的客人，还请掌柜的否认。”

掌柜的不问原因。江湖上事多又杂，只要不损害到他自己，不问也罢。于是答应下来。

他看着秦爷喝药全然没有昨晚困极了时来的爽快，又想着他挑药铺，猜着其中缘由。江湖郎中不乏心术不正，这秦爷怕是着过道。

“这抓药的我信得过。秦爷宽心。”

掌柜的到底宽慰了一句。看着客人冷的打哆嗦，他也盼着他早些好。

 

饭菜用尽，秦爷又困。掌柜的知趣的离开，还没来得及关上房门，人已经睡着了。不知道平时是熬成什么样了，能有这么疲累。

 

下午果然有人来寻秦志，却又躲躲闪闪的不报他名字，只是问“我家老爷昨夜来这儿了吗？”，或是“可有相貌如何如何之人来投宿”。掌柜表示，没有没有，不在不在，慢走不送。说着，心里诧异的很。来寻他的有一醉醺醺的姑娘，一个严肃的高大汉子，还有个玉面斯文人。个个都锦衣华服，不像是和秦志一道的，怎的喊他老爷。老板娘趴在他耳边问，“这些人都是谁啊？”掌柜的也不知道，她就央着他去问秦爷。

 

秦爷缩在被窝里，睡得好了，眼睛里的血丝淡了些。

“有人来找你了。”掌柜的坐下。秦志也坐起来，把头发扎好，不想失了礼数。

“一个醉女人，一条大汉，还有个佳公子，是也不是？”秦爷打个哈欠，嗓子哑的很。“家里人，我不想见。”

掌柜看看秦志的粗棉袍和瘪瘪的行囊，想着向来只有穷亲戚巴着富家的，还没见过富亲戚缠着穷人的。又一想，这秦志，可能是白龙鱼服。

“放心，我没把你卖了。”掌柜的笑笑。“好的差不多了吧？”

秦志点头。“主要是来这睡几日。在家不踏实。”

掌柜的沏了壶茶，自己喝了，又递给秦志一杯，润润嗓子。

 

“哪有在外头比在家踏实的理儿？”老板娘进屋，坐到掌柜的身边。“回去有个人照应着不好吗？”

秦爷摇头。“想趁我病要我命的大有人在。”他转过头看老板娘，满面困倦。“老板娘，你当家，谁垮了你都不能垮，是也不是？”秦志咽下一口茶水，把咳嗽压住了。

“是这么个理儿。我要是倒下了谁给他们发银子呢？我家这汉子不管事的。”

秦爷笑笑。“所以我怕给人害死了。崽子还小，挑不起大梁呢。”

 

傍晚时分，食客走的七七八八，来住店的多了。秦志从楼上下来，带着斗笠，夹在来往人流中溜出店门，过了半个时辰才回来。进门的时候，一个半醉的魔教教徒横撞过来，秦志身影一闪，径直上了楼。老板娘看着，悄悄和掌柜的耳语。

“你瞧他，困得眼睛都睁不开，脚下却丝毫不乱。我早和你说了，他绝不是个行商。”

“不是就不是嘛。”掌柜的搪塞着。有时候知道太多也没什么好。“你快别问了。人家秦爷又不是什么恶人，上回不还给小子买了个布老虎玩嘛。”

老板娘应一声，往后厨瞧瞧去了。

 

话说这秦志还真似被瞌睡虫缠上了。睡得昏天黑地，第二天日上三竿还没起，还是老板娘惦记着他喝药，叫小二把人捞起来了。

“你这样可怎么行？懒也没这种懒法，连饭也不吃了。”老板娘把他提溜到后院里坐下，掌柜的乐呵呵看着她收拾后生。秦志的烧退了，眼睛里那种异常的明亮消失，整个人看起来精神稳定多了。

“老板娘你行行好。我一回去又没觉睡，不在这睡饱了怎么成。少吃一顿又不打紧的。”他懒洋洋坐在井口，晒着太阳伸懒腰。掌柜的和老板娘并排坐在竹凳上，相视而笑。他俩只要在一块儿，吃得香睡得好，精神也好，哪里有那种苦楚。过小日子，温饱不愁，比什么都好。

 

等太阳下去，秦爷又戴起斗笠出门去，不一会儿就回来了。

 

第三天，秦志早早就下了楼来，风寒当是好了，吃掉三个花卷一碗粥，还加一个咸蛋，半碗辣椒酱。比他前两日加起来吃的都多了。结账的时候，他一摸衣袋，眉头皱起来。老板娘刚想说这顿就先赊着，他已经拿了一枚元宝出来，剪了个角给到她，把三餐都付了，嘴里还叨念着，“出来的急，怎的拿错了。”老板娘一瞧，那个角上分明是只虎爪的样子，通货上可没有。她不好多问。收下了，就当没瞧见。

 

下午，秦爷看起来比来时脸色好多了。头发规规矩矩的束起来，眼下乌青消了大半，眼里血丝没了，水喝足了嘴唇上不再起皮。背着行囊戴上斗笠，看起来神采奕奕。

 

“我走了，往后再来叨扰！”他说着，出了店门。

掌柜的搂着老板娘，站在柜台后头，看着他远去。


	9. 虹猫吐血

2018/10/01

“猜猜我是谁？”

虹猫抬起头来，强烈的晕眩感叫他眼前发黑。他试着往声源的方向走，鞋底在冰面上打滑，他向前摔去，手腕上的锁链铮的一声响将他堪堪吊住，不至于摔断鼻梁。他就这么倾着身子喘气，脚底一蹬一蹬勉力让自己找回平衡。锁链的响层层叠叠回荡在耳边，吵得他一阵懵怔。

“猜猜我是谁？”

甜丝丝的声音破开耳边嘈杂，通过耳道钻入体内，在全身流窜，又麻又痒，伴随着寒热瞬息的变化，叫人苦不堪言。虹猫大睁着眼，眼前黑幕被血色一点点浸染。

好甜。他尝到什么甜腻的东西从咽喉处逆流到嘴里。像是温化的蜜糖，又暖，又香。他闭着口，那东西却越来越多，充盈着口腔，邀请他咽下去。可他莫名其妙，不想咽。口里的暖叫他全身都烧起来。寒气如刀扎进他只着单衣的身躯，他却只觉得舒服。燥意太甚，手腕上的束缚带来的竟也是凉爽的慰籍。这不太对。

他把自己的异常归结为口中甜汁的效用，定了心神，吐将出来，洒在脚边。这一口如将全身热意全吐了出来，寒气刺入胸腔，逆着经脉往上直冲脑海。虹猫冻的一激灵，神志清醒了大半。他看着脚边的源自自身的红冰，看着那在暗光下，在他一片赤色的眼中显得无比诱人的色泽，猜到了是什么怪物在说话。

“你是血魔。”他说。

虹猫对血并不陌生。粘腻的，腥臭的，尝起来一股铁锈的味道，夹带着不详的暖意从身体里流出，将生命抽空了，给死亡腾出位置。他越是了解，就越是清楚，血不该是甜的。不该是让人渴望的。不该是让人……贪婪地想吞咽想汲取想……浸泡在它的暖香味中再不醒来的。这毒真霸道，连人的感官都能变，好恶都能改，是不是到最后……连是非都能颠倒过来？

“我不怕你。”虹猫说，下巴上赤污坠下一滴，碎在冰面上。

他环顾四周，透过眼前的红勉力去看。没有人。蓝兔不在，莎丽也不在，不会害她们陷入危险，太好了。他板起面孔，咬紧因寒冷而发颤的牙关。如今他丹田被污染，不敢妄动真气。犬牙因嗜血变得长而锋利，不小心割破了下唇，又是一股子恶心的甜暖漫在嘴里。他啐一口。罢了，今日就会会这魔教的阴魂，瞧瞧它到底有多大本事。

“少侠什么都用不怕。”那个软声说道。“少侠孤零零一个人，我不过好心来作陪。”

一阵热浪卷来，虹猫攥紧了拳头，扯的锁链又响起来，清脆的，统共七声。他想起来剑尖与剑尖相碰的脆响，真气交融的嗡鸣。一开始是两声，再三声，越来越多。第一次听见这样的声音还是在天门山上，一个夏天也能和这冰洞里一样冷的地方。可那里的冷他喜欢的紧，而这里……这携裹着浓郁腥甜的无情的冷，叫他打心底厌恶。

虹猫摇摇头。“我是七剑传人之一。”孤零零一人？笑话。

“错了。”那声音咯咯娇笑。“其他六剑才不是人呢。是甜浆袋子，你只要轻轻地咬一口……”

“我就和黑心虎没什么分别了。”

虹猫是一路忍过来的，什么苦没吃过？现在难受点算什么，总有办法的。当年他半死不活的倒在玉蟾宫门口，和如今一样，一身伤，血液里都是毒。他挺过来了。这回也一样。他还没听过七把剑相碰的声音，还没看过剑气相撞激起的华光。还有麒麟……若是他听了这阴魂的蛊惑，那此方山河安定，就再也指望不上。

他不能让六剑失望，不能让自己失望。

冷热又变，冷气如楔子往他骨缝里敲。嘴里的伤口还淌着血，他忍了又忍，压制腹中饥渴欲望带起的痉挛，将血吐出，有些凝在鞋面上，虹猫却顾及不上。那娇柔的声音离他近了些，就像是覆在他耳边喃喃。

“黑心虎那样不好么？一统江湖，千秋万代。”

虹猫胃里拧着疼，心里却笑着。这血魔折磨垮了一个心志不坚的，在他心里装满了谗妄，就以为能奈何的了长虹剑主了。莫说千秋万代，魔教连主掌武林一秒的可能都不会有。若是容得下魔道肆虐，还要他们七剑做什么？

“好得很。”他说。“将神智一片片割下来饲养你，变得半人不鬼众叛亲离。死期将近了，还犹不自知。他那样子，当真好得很。”

耳边声音传了调子。“少侠这是要赶我走么？”凄凄惨惨，幽怨的，带点抽噎。“我待你好，把本来臭烘烘的人变成香甜的给你吃，叫你舒服，你却不领情。我也不要陪你了，你去取点麒麟血，送我上路吧。”

麒麟血，又是麒麟血。到底是多歹毒的心肠，才成天算计着去伤那纯善的祥瑞？

“我不会伤害任何一个朋友。”七剑不行，麒麟也不行。他现在尚能自制，忍得下对活人血脉里琼浆玉液近乎灭顶的渴望。他说这句话尚有底气，可这般半疯半傻，不受控制下去……时日若是一久……怕是不好。到时候，莫说还大地一片安宁，他甚至不能保证他不会是为祸世间的那个。

血魔的哭声低下来，渐渐消失了。虹猫刚才微微松口气，忽然感觉肋间一痛，牙关又开始发抖，心下一下凉了半截。这阴魂蛊惑人的本事不足以乱他心神，可是它的本体……那毒，那融在他骨肉里的剧毒，一丝一缕的，蚕食着他，拿他理智的尸体，道义的残骸，去养着那愈发贪婪的癫狂。他不肯坐以待毙。他还有重任在身。魔道未除，他们一个也不能少。

“你到底怎样才肯走？” 热气又烧上来了，他脑子开始有些发昏。不行，得撑住。可惜，脑中撕裂的痛感愈发剧烈，虹猫一双赤瞳大睁死死盯着前方，瞳孔缩成针，在洞里昏暗中燃着幽光。他开始烦躁了，平日里温和的性子也无法束缚胸中莫名涌起的残虐欲望。他闻着洞中的味道，直觉得自己都是香的，抬起手来张嘴就咬，唇齿间殷红的一片。他急匆匆的往下咽，可喉管尽忠职守的锁住，直叫他呛住，哇的一口全数喷出去，衣襟上点点血斑。虹猫猛烈的摇摇头，甩掉那阴魂在他头顶投下的暗影。

“我不会走的。”血魔忽然开口。“你中有我，我中有你。很快，你就是我，我就是你。我怎么走得开呢。”

真是拙劣的说辞。虹猫撑起身子，闭上眼睛，稳定着自己的呼吸。一，二，三，他数着，直到胸膛的起伏缓和下来，口鼻风道里寒气吸得太急导致的麻僵也化去。他挺过那一阵了。

“刮骨疗毒。”他喘着气。若是烂掉了，就算那是他自己的肉，也得割下来。

那声音又笑了。“你舍不得的。天罚是能带走我，可你也完了。虹猫少侠，长虹剑主，你没了武功，拿不起剑，就是个废人。七剑合璧，做梦！”

虹猫听着那尖啸回荡在冰洞里，心下反而平静了。他一直都在做梦。是，他拼了命的去找其他六剑，后来也找到了，可七剑合璧一直都遥远的像个梦一样。合璧不仅仅是他们七人并肩作战，还是父亲的遗志，他们共同的追求，和上天降在他们身上，沉甸甸的责任。如今眼看着环绕着合璧的不真实感一层层剥离，快要露出中心的，他们七人合力做得到的现实，他却身中剧毒，难以自控……

虹猫的呼吸渐渐粗重，识海里的风浪却开始消减，流窜在血脉中叫嚣的欲望随着他一呼一吸，一点点死去。诸般滋味压在心头上，将虹猫的犹豫压下去，将血瘾压下去，将万般痛苦都压下去。

所谓血魔疯癫，既没叫他爱上血，没诱着他入魔，也没撕碎他的意识叫他癫狂。他对世上某些事物的牵挂稳住了他的精神，而爱，守住了他的心。虹猫也不清楚自己爱着什么。可能是父亲能在地下安宁的希望，可能是海清河晏的未来，可能是朋友的安好，也可能是许多别的东西。可是，爱又是什么？

父亲的火舞给了他答案。

爱是牺牲。他为了自己的良心，为了爱他的他爱的的人……天雷加身武功散尽又何妨？

虹猫挺直了腰板，脊梁若剑刃一般破开洞中昏暗。

“我舍得。”他说。


	10. 涂青羊的自白

2018/10/13

每每有人提到他，总将他说成一个在太平岁月里散发着朦胧暖光的人，好像有他在的时日总是安稳祥和的。这其实不对。他一辈子，跟着他的丈夫南征北战。从蜀中，到山海关，打出一片天地来。除了初见的那年和成亲的那年，他们基本没在家里待过。

可谁也不记得这一切。在尘埃落定之后，也不知道为什么，大家想起他，不是他在军帐里心急如焚抢救伤员的样子，而是他在药堂里不疾不徐磨药的模样。他不是个沉静的人，可能是因为长了一副安静柔和的面貌，于是被记住的全是静止的画面。他不是一首曲，不是一支舞，而是一张没有颜色的画。可能只有他的丈夫还对他狂野的率真有些微印象，还会因为一个吻记起他。

他是喜欢安稳的生活的。行军打仗的时候，他忙于救人，没机会为丈夫做一餐饭。而他的丈夫，忙于杀人，没机会与他亲热。两个人虽然天天睡到一张床上，可还是觉得，聚少离多。不像是在家里的时候。夜来，他从药堂回来，他丈夫从殿上回来。他做好了宵夜，他们一边吃着，一边说悄悄话。他丈夫会说俏皮话逗他开心。往后，耳鬓厮磨肌肤相亲，也就顺理成章。他恋极了这样日子。

他总被认为是个纯粹的善人。面容和善，声音清润，态度永远温雅亲人。他救了数不清的命。他这样的人，这样的善人，怎么会和他丈夫在一块儿呢？总有人这样问他。

他从来没有回答过。他丈夫的名字与死亡挂钩，除了他，又有谁敢去了解那名字底下有体温有感情的人呢？他的丈夫并非一心向恶，是不懂共情。他的丈夫心疼自己的儿子，却不晓得杀了别人的儿子，有人会肝肠寸断，他的丈夫疼惜他，却不知他杀的每个人，都有人牵挂着。他不介意，因为他本不是什么善人。他爱的人，爱他的人，那个人想做的事情，无论对错，他都会帮。他的丈夫不可用常理解读，而不寻常之人的命，比所有庸人加在一起都值钱。世俗道德，也决计不能禁锢了他丈夫。

可没有人明白。他们只听见了他丈夫造出的火铳的一声声响，没看见箭头上淬毒泛起的幽幽蓝光。他丈夫在阵前发号施令的声音给人烙下了永恒的恐惧，而他在帐内出谋划策的呢喃只被他丈夫铭记。他的丈夫，是取人性命的刀，而他呢，是磨刀的石头，擦刀的油布，更是在刀折断时，将其重铸的锤子。可没有人明白。他们只看见他扎针，煎药，开刀，止血，缝合。见到他从阎王爷那儿抢回来一条条命。他们甚至以神喻他。他只是笑。傻呀，傻。他救人，不过是因为他们为他丈夫卖命罢了。

他的丈夫亦是恋极了他。本来凉薄的一个人，待他却珍而重之，看向他的时候，眼睛里好似映着的是暗夜里唯一一丝光亮。丈夫什么好的都给他了。身子是他的，心魂是他的，选择的自由也永远在他手上。丈夫从不拘着他。虽然怕极了他走，怕极了他哪一日再不爱他，可还是告诉他，他永远有离开的权力。可他怎么舍得离开呢？他的丈夫没了他可不能活呀。

他想回家去了。他想闻着屋里熏的暖香，抱着他的丈夫入眠。他想念厨房里柴薪燃烧，锅里的水咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。在山石落下来的时候，他最想听的话，是他丈夫站在山门口，哑着嗓子的那一句，你回来了。


	11. 东巡客栈车头

2018/10/17

一五零一年微服东巡, 晋丰与秦志假戏真做。

秦志今天开心的有些过头了。

晋丰从未见过他这般急切的模样。才从浴桶里出来湿漉漉的身子贴着他带着他直往床上滚，唇舌交缠间津液四溢。他将晋丰牢牢按在褥子上，撕去衣衫，露出年轻健康的肉体。秦志身上的水汽和晋丰分享全了，他断开深吻，转而在晋丰白皙纤细的脖颈上吮出点点红梅，又含着他的喉结，一下一下将其舔得湿润。年轻人跳动的血脉就在他一口利齿之下，秦志深吸一口气，仿佛能闻见那鲜血的香甜。他双手掐上晋丰的腰，忽轻忽重地揉捏，晋丰一动不敢动，被他折磨得软了手脚。秦志大笑起来，得意洋洋一仰头，透湿的墨发尖坠下水珠落在晋丰温热的身子上。他坐在晋丰的跨上，腿弯着夹住晋丰柔韧的腰肢，扭动着身子蹭着他腰下二两肉，犹嫌不够，弓起支棱的脊背低头舔去他身上溅上的水珠。晋丰看着他深粉的软舌一点点贴着自己的皮肤游走，下腹部一阵火起，那孽物愈加昂扬精神。身上人极其满意，调侃一般漫不经心握住抚慰几下又放开，灿笑着抬起头来，眼里的张狂撕碎了往日阴霾，直叫晋丰想起多年前他站在房外听着动静想象出的满屋春色。

秦志伸手来抱他，与他脸贴脸，潮湿的皮肤蹭上干燥的，凉遇上暖，两个人都熨帖。他细细吮吸着晋丰玉片儿似的耳垂，利齿轻轻剐蹭，与他体表寒凉不同的高热口腔似乎要将晋丰灼伤，在再伴随着他一声接一声的轻喘或暗笑，吐息断断续续喷在晋丰耳廓中。晋丰只觉得一阵酥麻直窜脑海，一双琉璃美目神色暗了，眼帘半阖，全身肌肉绷紧忽然发力，将他身上那觉得一切尽早掌控的上位者掀下去。他制住那双消瘦的腕子，狠狠一口咬在秦志肩上，听得秦志一声带转的痛呼，心满意足，手掌裹上秦志精神的前段抚弄。秦志嗤笑一声，不甘示弱支起膝盖磨赠着晋丰，叫那年轻人的骇人事物泌出的前液濡湿了亵裤。他抬头看着晋丰，看着他那双欲火中烧的桃花眼，狡黠地笑着亲上他的面颊，细细碎碎的一路将冰凉的唇贴至鬓角，又将吻落在眉心。晋丰知道，这是秦志夸他伺候得好，在给奖赏。

秦志偏开头，鼻尖蹭在他发丝间。  
“美人呀，”他笑言，“香得很。”晋丰放开他，侧躺下来将他揽在怀里。秦志摸着他的手，像把玩一块羊脂玉雕。“暖得很。”他一双点漆瞳子里满是揶揄，尾音儿也颤。说着，仰起头来在晋丰嘴上亲一口，末了意犹未尽舔舔艳红的唇瓣。“甜得很。”他幽幽地呼气，晋丰肌肤上的颤栗似乎一路蔓延到心底。

秦志抿唇一笑，“你想要我。”


	12. 破廉耻究极无敌无脑苏之服装篇

2018/10/19

惯于高冠重衣之人散发解带有种别样的惊艳啊。

想想，他右手纤长的手指慢慢地解开喉头的系带，脖颈上有勒出的红痕。苍白的左手扶住发冠，轻轻将其摘下，露出底下束得齐整的发髻。发带被扯下，墨发披散，因为长久的束缚发尾微微蜷起。他缓缓舒一口气，将垂落在面前的发丝拨到耳后。腰上虚系的镶玉革带解下来，紧接着是紧束的腰封。外袍腰间压得有些皱了，腰侧系带的活扣被挑开。他捏住一边袖口，衣襟大开从肩头滑落。绛紫的锦衣扔在地上，堆在赤裸的足边。烟灰的暗花纱中衣也被脱下，露出轻薄的白里衣。没了重叠衣领的遮挡，脖颈上尚未消退的爱痕一览无余。他有些不自在似的揉揉后颈，捡起地上的衣物往榻上一扔，坐到桌边去。屋里暖和，他舒心了，顺手松了松衣襟，这下锁骨与小片胸膛都显出来，一片霜雪上落了红梅。他三心二意的看着话本，柔韧消瘦的腕子从袖中露出。他看完一段，抬手按着眉心，眉目间满是疲倦。是时候去沐浴了。他站起来往门边去，消减的身形在半松的里衣包裹下显得愈发形销骨立，可能对某些人来说还有几分引人遐想的意思。他叹口气，出了门，将门轻轻掩上。

某年冬天，他收到贴身下属送的一顶玄狐帽，耳前有白色暖耳垂下来。他甚少不束冠，也少穿戴白色。此番他松松散散拢了头发，面容在浅色的映衬下显得红润些，整个人看起来年轻精神。只是不知为何，座下众人皆不怎么喜欢他这般打扮，于是他将暖耳去了，又恢复成往日不甚出挑的模样。


	13. 东巡酒馆打戏练笔

2018/10/29

那秦志带着晋丰打晌午时进了酒家。且看呢，秦志做浮浪子弟打扮，穿一身藏蓝地绣三团粉白花样的圆领袍，领口的扣子解开了叫前襟半敞着，脚蹬一双漆靴，一头乱发拿从帽子上拽下来的鹅黄垂带扎起来。晋丰扮的是斯文书生模样，穿水青直缀，踏云头屡，头戴一方飘飘巾，连眼里的冷色都收了。俩人往门口那桌子一坐，要一坛子酒，又两碟炒黄豆。晋丰拿小杯子饮，秦志用碗喝，还架着脚，往后一靠，斜着眼睛到处瞄，偶尔扔几颗豆子进嘴，咬地嘎嘣直响。  
假模假式的，装得还挺像。  
小半个时辰过去，一坛酒见了底，豆子还剩一碟。晋丰脸上浮了赤色，秦志却越喝越白。这时候，门口街上一伙人吵吵嚷嚷的过来了，那叫骂声挡都挡不住的震耳朵。

“嗨，真他娘的晦气。”一条白脸大汉踩着门槛进了店，后头跟着十来个獐头鼠目的东西。店家暗叫倒霉，想着怎么今儿先来了俩瞧着就不善的生面孔，紧接着这帮瘟神就来了。  
那大汉领着人坐到店里另一边去，离魔教二人远远的。  
猛吞了口酒水又摔了碗后，那莽夫又骂将起来。  
“韩大爷我什么时候遇着这种事？”他一锤桌子，震得碗里小二才小心翼翼替他斟满的酒撒了一半在桌上。“挂衣坊的老婆娘仗着那些个黑衣人在，居然敢向老子要银子。明儿等那虎爪儿们一走，看老子不砸了她的牌！”  
他身边的人靠他吃饭，不好说什么，只诺诺答应着。  
晋丰一听就笑了。  
“秦兄，”他凑过去说，“没想到我们的人逛窑子还管闲事。”  
“喝花酒不给钱损德行。”秦志嚼着豆子，声音听不清。“替我去往后厨讨几颗生蚕豆来。”  
“你还吃啊？”晋丰摇摇头，站起来去了。

晋丰一走，秦志就坐直了，眼睛一眯歪点子从心起，瞧着那韩大爷的样子就像去作弄一番找些乐子。想着，舌尖一动从颊边上卷出颗未咬过的豆来，趁着韩大爷转头的刹那吐出去，啪的一下正打在他脸上。韩大爷吃痛，又给人糊了一脸口水，惊怒下泛着恶心，腾地站起就要往秦志这儿冲。秦志哈哈大笑，两只脚往桌上一搁，只给那韩大爷俩沾满了灰的鞋底瞧。

“连虎爪儿黑衣人都怕，还逞什么威风。”秦志先开腔挑衅。“哎哟，真是笑杀我了。”  
士可杀不可辱，不怕他不上钩。  
“呸。”韩大爷果然受激，掀了面前的椅子，踩在椅子腿儿上。“你懂个屁。要是没枪，哪个不怕死的敢在这城里跟你爷爷我横？”  
“这么厉害啊。”晋丰听着就晓得秦志想干什么，掐着点打帘回来，接了句嘴。“单轮拳脚，您可是打遍天下无敌手了？”  
韩大爷不接话，跨过椅子过来，立在晋丰前头咧嘴直笑。“你这小白脸还挺有姿色，跟着那废货可是憋屈了你啊？”  
晋丰装着脸一沉，刚要说话，就看见秦志翻身上桌，两条腿垂下来直晃荡。  
“你狗招子放亮点，晋兄是正经读书人，别拿你那脏兮兮的一套往人身上贴。”他脸上笑嘻嘻的看着韩大爷。“再说，谁跟了我都不亏。老子沛裕山秦爷，正儿八经的天下第一，你竟然不晓得？”  
这回轮到韩大爷纵声大笑了。他一笑，他的狗腿跟着笑，堂子上晓得点江湖事的人也笑。  
‘’嘿，这什么人呐。”店家倚着柜台前仰后合。“咱白盟主都没称天下第一呢，他到吹起来啦。”  
“还有...黑虎崖那位...”小二压低了声音。  
“墨心臻？墨心臻有什么了不起的？他也打不过老子。”秦志身形一晃在韩大爷跟前站定。  
酒铺里忽然就安静了。酒客全盯着秦志，半是好笑半是惊吓。  
已经好久不曾有人敢说那魔头的名字了。

韩大爷将秦志从头到尾打量一遍，见他富家纨绔的衣衫里裹着副瘦骨架子，又听他大言不惭，心下愈发不以为然，当即出脚往秦志膝侧一踢。  
“你这癔病且让老子的韩家拳治上一治！”  
秦志闭了眼侧身一让，脚下一撩且在韩大爷踢出的腿上踩了个脏印子。“行啊。”他嗤笑一声，“我也叫你见识见识...”说着身子往前一贴，右手肘借着惯性往韩大爷胃口拄将进去半个拳头深。  
“饿肚拳法！”

晋丰笑笑，晓得秦志得偿所愿了，就坐回桌边学着秦志的样吃黄豆。

韩大爷忍着胃里往上反酸，左冲拳取秦志腰侧。右勾拳打秦志面门。秦志矮身子一避，右手变招往下一抻，使个小擒拿卸了那拳力道，却故意拿身子挡着不叫人看见了，装作躲闪不及中招，啊哟一声痛呼急急后退。这一下韩家狗腿开心了，彩声起来。韩大爷吃了哑巴亏，咬着牙，哼哧哼哧撵着歪东倒西躲到一桌子后头的秦志不放。  
“这叫招叫'暗抢馒头'。”秦志忽然说，看热闹的人听着莫名其妙，又看韩大爷涨成猪肝色的脸，才知道他是被人摆了一道。

晋丰从没见过秦志打起架来这般不好看的。不用内功也就算了，外功也没章法，尽瞎打，还取什么乱七八糟的名。平素在黑虎崖端着瞧不出来，没想到墨大教主也爱耍人。

两次出击不力，韩大爷也谨慎起来，看着秦志隔着个桌子，绕圈圈耍着他玩，立时抬腿踹翻了桌子往秦志那头砸。秦志飞身过桌，轻飘飘盘腿坐在了侧翻过去的桌子四条腿环绕之中。韩大爷一击不中气极，飞脚直取秦志肋骨，只听噗噗两声响，全给秦志一双拳打在脚板底，当即失了平衡往后摔。秦志哈哈大笑，变拳为爪抓住他脚踝，脚背使力弹起身，连小腾挪轻功都不用，只是双膝一发力，径直跳到桌侧沿上。韩大爷那八尺大汉给他倒拎在手里，像提着只小鸡仔。

秦志屈膝顶顶韩大爷的大腿，啧了一声，又看向袖手旁观完全没有帮忙意思的韩家狗腿。  
“这招叫'挂熏火腿'。”说着又转过头对晋丰喊，“饿啦！”  
晋丰应一声，将一颗蚕豆扔到他嘴里。  
趁着他分神，韩大爷双手撑地弓腰蓄力准备挣脱秦志钳制。他现在心里打鼓起来，这看着麻杆似的人手劲竟然不小。这才准备反弹身脱困，哪知秦志尚看着晋丰笑的空档直接松开了他脚踝。这下韩大爷失了受力点，上半身的劲散的干干净净，又摔回地上，仅仅来得及护住后脑勺，直摔得他头晕目眩胸闷气堵，疼的龇牙咧嘴。随着他腿被放开往下砸，咔哒一声脚后跟筋腱又准确无误的磕在桌侧沿上，登时麻去他两条腿。  
“你他娘...”韩大爷大张着嘴，却怎么也骂不出来了。原来秦志从桌沿上跳将下来，左脚直跺在他上腹，右脚点地收着了力，这才没把他内里才成团烂泥。韩大爷怒极攻心，手腕一翻就要抬手出拳。他快，秦志更快，右脚尖压上他的左手腕那么轻轻一碾，悄没声的告诉他，你要是敢动，这关节就别想要了。  
一边威胁着，秦志面上和个没事人似的，一双挑眼弯着，弯下腰来，对他笑言道，“这招叫‘杵舂糍粑’。”  
又转过头去看晋丰。那书生叹口气，给他一颗蚕豆。  
秦志咔嚓咬碎了豆子，心满意足的咽下去，叹口气。“唉，再教你一招吧。”  
说着抬手噼噼啪啪扇了韩大爷四巴掌，叫他本就被怒气与憋屈烧的得紫红的脸肿的老高。  
“这叫‘竹笋炒肉’。”  
言罢，轻身后撤，给那韩大爷留了喘息之机。韩大爷站起来，虎着脸，扎了马步，脸上额头上满是汗。明显是不服气。

秦志也晓得。一拳没出，他也还没玩过瘾呢。  
避过韩大爷的扫堂腿，他轻飘飘往他后腰上就是一拳。  
“这饿肚拳法的精髓在‘八白肉'这八拳上。这招是'葱爆腰花'，且给您补一补罢！”他说着，一个串翻身闪到韩大爷身前，直取中路，拆了他两计重拳，右脚前滑身子一送，碰的一发冲拳打在他肚子上。韩大爷抬腿膝击，秦志后退一步，两拳飞出，啪啪两声，一拳打了大腿，一拳攻了小腿。“红烧猪肘，金钱肘花，挺不错。”  
下路走空，韩大爷见秦志上头露了破绽，变拳为掌刃削向秦志颈侧。秦志哼一声，架起杆手接住袭来的掌刃，又一拧身间站直了，反手拿住韩大爷手腕与肩头，格手变按手制住他。“黄豆猪蹄，大酱盲胛，美得很。”  
韩大爷急了，膀子动不了，脚下又没平衡，只好拿头槌来撞。秦志松了钳制，踩了他脚背，抬手一个标指直戳他眼睛，韩大爷条件反射闭眼，却没等来预期中的剧痛。秦志只是象征性的五指并拢戳了戳他下颌，趁着他还惊着没睁眼，绕到他背后重重两拳，一拳在里一拳外，避开了脊椎骨却震着了内脏。韩大爷猛然咳嗽得弯成了虾米，秦志好整以暇解开发带，扯过他两只手绑了。  
“猪下颌，糖醋里脊，蒜薹外脊。”他凑在韩大爷耳边说着，又扭过头去对韩家狗腿子喊，“诶，全猪宴齐活了！”

晋丰趁着他高兴档口，付了酒钱，走去示意秦志回到桌子边。他看着秦志披头散发衣衫散开的样子，皱了皱眉，伸手替他把衣领系好。  
真是败坏教容。要是总坛的人知道了墨心臻玩得跟个疯子一样，不知道是个什么表情。  
他又想，唉，要是他父母知道了他陪着这魔头胡来，有机会却不杀他，也不知道要作何感想...  
人一走神，手上就不由自主的一顿。  
秦志抬眼看他，见着了他眼里转瞬即逝的阴霾也感受到了他手上的停顿，却只是满不在乎的哈哈大笑，笑够了，探身从晋丰口袋里抢走剩下的两个蚕豆一并吃了，又转身倚在桌上，对着韩家那伙人。  
“秦爷我好久没用拳头揍人。今儿心情好，不伤你，不杀你。怎么样，厚道吧？”

韩大爷这回丢脸丢大了，身边的狗腿子忍着笑给他解开双手。韩大爷哪都没真伤着，却哪都痛。他虽是个混人，却也好武，这么坐下一想，撇开耻辱不提，到对这“饿肚拳法”起了兴趣。有个跟班见他脸色阴晴不定，献上茶水，被他挥开了。  
韩大爷站起来，对秦志一抱拳。

“且慢。我知道你问什么，饿肚拳法不过我儿时和人抢食时的把式，你学不来。”  
秦志把碟子里所有的黄豆倒在手里，扯着晋丰就走。  
“去挂衣坊不给钱无所谓，去彩衣楼记得给了，不然虎爪儿们挠死你。爷也饶不了你。”他头也不回的说着，晋丰在心底暗笑。  
得，这人爱财的劲又上来了。  
晋丰回头看，见到韩大爷铁青着脸刚想呸一声，却又忍住了。  
“敢问这位...秦爷，家住何处？我来日再来讨教。”  
秦志轻轻掠过门槛出了酒家，打发晋丰去牵马。  
“爷才没时间指教你。”  
魔教二人上马，往城东去，将追来的韩大爷甩在身后。


	14. 刘全封中心

2018/11/13

刘全封不是个顶聪明的，心里头喜恶和他线条分明的胸膛一样，半点不遮掩的露在外头。他不服楚芜洁，就从不给她好脸色看。他瞧着熊磊顺眼，就连命都愿意给他。

刘全封带着关东分舵的兵在半道上截下了快活林酒庄醉乐军的斥候。白游才给总坛下了战书，不到半个月，他的好兄弟熊磊就一主动请缨，先打一场，再找他为先前的事要个说法。

刘全封冲在前头，勒住马，身后战车皆数停下，车轮吱呀，马蹄踏地灰尘扬起。再后头的步兵站定，手里长矛“吨”一声齐刷刷敲在地上。  
他听见醉乐军的马蹄声。  
熊磊和他一样，习惯身先士卒。他已经看见他兄弟手里长剑泛着的灼灼电光。  
奔雷剑出鞘，天空霎时间阴云密布，闷雷轰隆，闪电隐在滚滚云里。

这熊磊于刘全封本该是不共戴天的仇敌。可这三堂主胆儿大脾气倔，认准了他熊磊兄弟赌桌上好，酒场上也好，赞不绝口，就怕别人抓不住他把柄似的。教中少不了人视其为眼中钉，却又没那个本事撼动他。没办法，教主那儿每回都应下来要罚，却总是雷声大雨点小，别说黑牢没下去过，连水牢都进不去。  
凭什么呀，有人要问了。  
嗐，还不全凭他就差刺在脸上的“忠”字么。

刘全封解下腰间酒囊，狠狠灌一口。辣脖子的酒滚下去，一路烧到胃里。他抄起他的旋风板斧，举过头顶猛力相击，金属相撞的巨响叫满场安静下来。

江湖人最看重不过这忠和义。刘全封总想着占全了。他名叫全封，什么都图个完满。他爱立头功，逞能耐，要是不是头一个，那立不立功就全无所谓。他就这样，若是全不了，那就都不要。

“整队列阵！”  
他吼，心里着急。他眼前是兄弟，背后是总坛的成命。他两头都得顾，却不晓得怎么办。还是走一步看一步，要是出事儿了，且得保得熊磊活命先。

“老牛，你这是什么意思？”  
熊磊一身惯常的蓝褂，露出半个膀子。他单骑出队，向前行了十数步。天边惊雷炸响，电光烧了天，从背后将醉乐军照亮。  
人不多。单薄的一排骑兵，后头是轻步兵，没有弓手，没有车。  
刘全封一颗心不知道放是不放。他也不是个那么仔细的人，没那些花花肠子多思多虑，只骑着马向前，好近些说话。

“俺没有对不起你。上回来的的不是俺。”  
刘全封声如洪钟，叫两军都能听见。  
他和熊磊这场误会之间蹊跷颇多。几个月前，快活林酒庄忽然被一队披着关东分舵衣服的轻骑给打了。这事怪得很。刘全封从没听说教主有意和奇剑盟开战，不知道关东分舵出过兵，更不明白为什么那次奇袭对外号称坐镇军中的主帅是他。他那时候在总坛，怎么可能是他？他不懂教主这么做到底为了什么，又不敢问。酒庄被袭，白盟主忍不了，白鸿劝也劝不住，当即一封战书就上了总坛。随心教就和奇剑盟就此翻了脸。

“那你说说，是怎么回事儿？”  
熊磊一双眉压着眼，眼里满是血丝，鼻翼一张一合猛吸着气，显然气极。  
“枉为俺还当你是兄弟，什么狗熊兄弟！”  
他每说一个字，手里的奔雷剑尖就亮一下，天边映着这光一声一声的雷鸣轰响。  
刘全封认识熊磊四年，还从没见过奔雷剑出鞘的样子。

“俺就是你兄弟怎么着，你凭什么骂俺？”刘全封又“铮”的一声将两斧相击，一阵疾风直冲云霄，非但没叫雷云稳住，反叫它翻涌得更为剧烈。

“骂你？”熊磊仰天大笑，“牛兄弟，你待俺熊家忒不厚道。俺不但要骂你，还要打你。”  
忽然间，下雨了。  
“俺的干娘没有了。”  
球形的闪电在天边炸开，刘全封脑子里一片空白。

六嫂死了。他想。熊磊以为是他带的兵杀的。他急出了满背汗，脑子一热就什么话都往外冒。  
“大奔，你信俺，俺...上次真不是俺带的人。是...是...”  
是俺教主的主意。  
他垂下双臂，陨铁打的旋风双斧收回背后。  
“俺能证明！”

熊磊将剑横在前鞍上，摇了摇头。他背后的闪电变得暗淡，频率也越来越低。  
“唉呀妈呀，得了吧老牛。俺信。”熊磊朝他喊。忽而声音又低下去，剑也又握在了手里。  
“可俺干娘没有了。”

雨越下越大，刘全封束不进小冠里的额前碎发淋得透湿黏在脸上，熊磊做混世魔王的时习惯绞短的头发根根竖起，像是刺猬的刺。雨点砸在关东分舵的金属马具上，头盔上，矛尖上。刘全封徇私，没有带火器队，所以没有雨珠碎在炮门上的声音。耳边是雨，夹杂着风。天边的雷声受到压制威胁似的，似要消歇，逐渐喑哑。天色渐暗，浓云蔽日已经有些时候，现在闪电带来瞬时的强光也越来越少。

带兵打仗是刘全封的第二本能。他不知道自己喊了些什么，不知道自己的命令里是向着总坛多，还是随他兄弟多。他根本来不及去想，只是觉得该怎么办，就怎么办了。

他透过眼前的雨帘，看见他自己的战车阵散开后撤，挡在弓兵前头。他是最讨厌弓兵的。轻骑兵向前，中段列阵，左右翼成单排往外延伸成半合围的姿态。醉乐军的战鼓已经响起来，步兵站成圆阵，立盾支起来，是守势。外层也是骑兵，却是拿着戈的。

熊磊长剑在手，高头大马立在阵中。刘全封深吸一口气，手抬起来向背后探。他手摸着斧头缠了皮条的漆木柄，摩挲着伴随了他很多年的老伙计。他眼睛向前看，越过熊磊的头顶。他在看天。

地平线上难以名状的阴影往前爬行蚕食一切，离熊磊的脊背越来越近，已经隐隐悬在醉乐军的头顶上，直叫刘全封汗毛倒竖，心下也愈发不愿意与熊磊动手。

他脑子里过得东西不多，所以本能反应异常敏锐。这恶意分明是站在他这一边的，和黑虎崖正殿门开启时教主背后火把火光在面前的地上投映出的，扭曲而诡异向前蜿蜒的影子，给人的感觉一模一样。

毛骨悚然。

刘全封一个激灵，翻身下马向前冲。风灌进他酱紫的斗篷里，布料扑啦扑啦响，紫色的虚影在余光里乱晃。刘全封觉得那是总坛的那抹紫色，盯着他，压着他，逼着他做个了断。

熊磊站在他面前，肃着面，可眼里的光分明还是混世魔王那个样，那光驱散了紫色的影子。

刘全封和熊磊从没有这样打过。耳边是两军短兵相接的呼号，是风，是雷，是雨。他眼前只有奔雷剑不可逼视的电光，亮得透彻，把人的魂都照得透明，引着他一股血气在胸中激荡。

他右手的斧头劈出去，挡住了熊磊的剑路，又一压腕，将剑刃荡了开去。他左手却没动，只是紧紧捏着斧柄。汗浸润了粗糙的皮条，握在手里，有种奇异的安心。这把斧头跟着他的年份已经久到他不愿意去数。那是他还很年轻的时候，在黑虎崖上，从年轻的老虎手里接过的这两把从此和他生命联系在一起的旋风斧。

他旋个身，抢上前去，两把大斧兜头劈下，熊磊不退反进，狠一勒缰绳往他身侧一让，却不拿剑去刺，只结结实实碰叫刘全封吃了一记重拳。刘全封到底壮得像头牛，吃痛也不趔趄，重心一换的功夫里手上斧子掉了个儿，趁着熊磊摸不着头脑，扬手就用斧柄打在他肩头。

这看着就不是拼命的架势了。熊磊果然信刘全封，刘全封也给了他的证明。

熊磊的攻势渐快，他双斧舞出疾风，随着奔雷剑式旋转化解。他拼尽全力和他的好兄弟周旋。他俩势均力敌，一时半会儿分不出胜负来。又是好几回合，他两把斧头交叉接住了自上而下劈来的奔雷剑，浑身的内里往上冲，金属嗡鸣，震得俩人各退了一步。刘全封好容易趁着这空档将虎符扔给了充当副将的关东分舵舵主。

泼天的冷雨淋下来，他不着甲的身子透湿。斗篷浸透了后无比沉重，风再也无法将其吹起来。那抹紫色放弃了对他的束缚，他眼前只有电光，只有熊磊手上的长剑一招招排山倒海袭来。他耳边听见的嘶吼已经乱套了。不知道是关东分舵的，还是醉乐军的。他已经不在乎。他只需要跟着熊磊手里的光动，只要和他战下去便好。

他一头一脸的热汗给雨洗去，手上却不觉得累。大喝一声又往前扑去，扎好了马步摆好了架势，手里斧子旋出嗖嗖的风声。熊磊拿个起手式，又拿一整套奔雷剑法招呼他。耳边雷声乱，两军拼杀的声音也乱，还有乱箭破空，嗖嗖嗖一声接着一声乱七八糟在雨里，马蹄踏地的声音里，辨别分不清方向。可是奔雷剑法是沉稳的，大开大合，不讨巧，不好看。剑剑都是杀招，却又没有咄咄逼人的戾气。刘全封的旋风斧很重，舞起来也慢，将将好和这剑法配得上。你来我往，见招拆招，金属相击的嗡鸣笃定的，一顿一顿，极有节奏的将两个人从纷乱的战场上隔开来。

可是这身法愈发稳，手上抡着的斧旋子愈发实打实，刘全封心里就越急，越慌。他感觉有哪里不对，他俩这么着在两军之中却无人打扰，怪。

他一着急，步伐就乱了。一下子闪避不及，叫剑刃在大腿上划了一道。温热的血濡湿他的白裤子，刘全封只觉着心一下子定了，这才对，打架不见血算个什么事儿。耳边喊杀的声音弱下来，漫天的箭雨也停下，他却没顾着看是谁占了上风。刘全封兴致上来了，想喝酒，想赌钱。现下他腾不开手去摸酒葫芦，就只能在心里跟自个儿赌一把。

他和熊磊向来是赌骰子。他俩都爽快，一局一局流水似的，骰子在骰盅里哗啦响。他现在没骰子，只有斧子，那且将斧子当回骰子，十秒内格挡劈砍的次数就是摇出的点。他使出浑身解数，闪避腾挪，手里斧子翻腾，劈砍格挡密不透风，叫那奔雷剑上的光半点挨不到他身上。他脚下踩着泥水飞溅，脸上，手上，身上，全都是。这些脏印子很快又被雨水冲掉。

四，五，六。他数着，最后一招贴着熊磊的头皮擦过去，削掉他一缕头发。然后他和熊磊同时收了手。  
“兄弟，说个数。我买大。”刘全封吼着。

忽而，狂风骤起，他披的斗篷整个掀到了他头顶上。眼前一片得紫，看的刘全封心下一凉。他想起来，他是挂了帅，奉了君命来的。他平日里拍着胸脯，吹牛道他绝对是最忠与教主的一个，说一不二的，不去想，不去权衡，只是做就是。可不知什么时候，他心里多了个摇摆不定的的天平，两边的秤砣忽重忽轻。  
罢了，且赌再说。  
熊磊的数要是大，他就撤兵。要是小，他就安生做随心教的堂主，再不做他想。

牛旋风将斧子背上身后，停下来看着熊磊。

熊磊挽了个剑花，劈开眼前的雨幕在空中划了个七字。他的剑太亮了，等字写完，那晃眼的光似乎还在，烙在刘全封眼睛上。他只看见熊磊眼里映着的自己的脸，耳边回荡着他喊出的“七”字，他心情激荡不能自己。刘全封下令撤兵，却不记得虎符已经不在他手上。他将兵权与什么别的东西一起扔掉了。

刘全封背后的战车顶上忽而出现了个人影。与楚芜洁交好的关东分舵舵主殷晓云踩着战车顶的边沿，单膝跪下，一身红裙淋成血色，手里长弓满张，三支箭由雁羽作尾，箭柄小指粗细，箭头是喂了毒的三棱精钢尖。她等着风停。

刘全封忽而听见一声响。

箭矢破空。三支箭只一响，一条轨迹，拐一个诡异的弧度往熊磊心上去。可是箭怎么敌得过风呢？风只消在空中一卷，就能改了那箭的方向，改了那箭上毒收的性命。

刘全封来不及抄起他的斧子了。他回身看见三点寒芒袭来，在这黑暗天幕之下像是流星。  
刹那间，他脑子里其实想了很多事，却又好像反复只有一句“管不了那么多了”。

他挡在熊磊身前。  
雨和泪水将他满身的血洗得干干净净。


End file.
